Fifty Shades Forward
by 1DBG1
Summary: Picking up toward the end of Fifty Shades Freed. This is my fan-fic of what happens from the point of Phoebe's birth. Will Christian and Ana continue to live happily ever after or will drama forever be in their lives... I do not own the characters, they belong to E.L. James
1. Chapter 1 - Teddy

_**I do not own the characters.**_

_**FIFTY SHADES FORWARD**_ ... **Ch 1**

All is quiet throughout Grey Manor as the sun is slowly creeping over the horizon. Birds begin chirping, breaking the silence, but not the tranquility of the Manor. It's the commencement of a beautiful summer day in Seattle, a day filled with family, food, festivities and most of all love.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Grey", Christian whispers while pulling his wife closer to him.

"Good Morning, husband", Ana murmurs as she glances at the clock reading 9am.

Just then there is a small tap on the bedroom door. "Come in!" the pair say in unison. The door slowly opens and all of a sudden Teddy runs and jumps onto his parents bed laughing.

"Morning Mommy and Daddy... and Phoebe, wake up, wake up, today is my birthday!" Teddy exclaimed full of excitement as he rubbed his mothers baby bump smiling from ear to ear.

Ana let out a giggle as she looked at her son and said, "Happy Birthday Teddy-Bear"! While Christian just tickled his son making him squeal. Eventually as Christian got out of bed he asked Teddy what he wanted to do today for his birthday and Teddy's reply was... "PARTY!"

"Well Mrs. Grey it seems that the five year old has laid down the law! How about we go down and have us a family breakfast?" Agreeing, Teddy jumped off the bed as Christian helped his pregnant wife get up and the trio headed downstairs to the kitchen where they were shortly joined by Gail, Taylor, Sophie and Sawyer.

A round of "Good Morning" rang out through the kitchen with Teddy giving out hugs to everyone. As they all got situated, Gail inquired as to what everyone wanted for breakfast and began to cook. Christian, Taylor and Sawyer momentarily stepped out to go over the necessities of the day as Ana, Sophie and Teddy talked about the party.

Feeling a slight pain, Ana soothed her baby bump without giving it another thought. "Luke? I need to pick up Teddy's cake, I'll be ready in 30 minutes." Sawyer just nods at Ana to let her know he will be ready. Sophie and Gail say they will stay with Teddy and prepare the Manor while errands are being ran.

The festivities were underway as the rest of the Grey family was arriving. Everyone gathered in the grand living room; Sophie entertaining Teddy and Ava whilst Gail laid out hors d'oeuvres. Taylor and Sawyer were mingling while keeping watch as Ana and Christian were upstairs getting changed.

From inside her closet Ana called out to Christian, "Babe, I need help putting my shoes on!" Her hand went to soothe her baby bump as she felt another pain slightly stronger than she had earlier. Coming to her aid her husband glided into the closet and knelt to help her with her shoes. _I really do have the most loving and attentive husband her subconscious swooned. _"Thank you, Mr. Grey!"

Christian flashed his mega-watt smile, "My pleasure Mrs. Grey, we aim to please! Now if you're ready, how about we go join the rest of our family and enjoy our son's fifth birthday!" Nodding, Ana clasp his hand and they ventured to the grand living room. Once the family was all together they moved out onto the patio into the warm summer sunshine.

Ana could feel Christian's gaze upon her and she knew he was not happy at the sight before him. Teddy squealed, "Ava look a castle, Mommy got us a bouncy castle!" Hugging his mother, she told them both to mind Sophie and to be careful. "Don't worry Auntie Ana, I'll watch over them!" Sophie blurted out as Teddy and Ava both grabbed a hand and were dragging her to the castle.

"Ana, those things are not safe!" barked Christian while running his hand through his hair. Just as Ana was going to respond Carrick beat her to it, "Son, he is five years old and jumping up and down on a bed of air surrounded by family and enough security to guard Fort Knox!" Admitting defeat, Christian put his hands up and let out a long sigh then smiled both at his father and his wife.

Sipping on a cold drink, Ana eased into a chair between Mia and Kate as she watched Christian, Carrick and Ethan walk across the lawn towards the children. "There's my little lady or should I say little house!" Elliot chided. Ana pouted and rolled her eyes at him. "How is my niece doing today?" he inquired.

Ana let out a sigh, "She is very active today." Feeling another pain, she soothed her bump then placed Elliot's hand on her belly so he could note the acrobatics going on. On that note, her brother-in-law excused himself to join the men and children.

Grace couldn't help but notice Ana's look of exhaustion. "Dear, are feeling okay? You look extremely tired all of a sudden." Ana gave her a smile explaining how these last three weeks of pregnancy will be the death of her. Between no sleep, over sleeping, constant bathroom runs, swollen feet and back aches; She and Christian are more than ready to finally meet their daughter.

Gail soon called everyone to dinner and they gathered around the table while Christian refreshed their drinks. Dinner banter was light and humorous in a house full of love. Ana was still feeling slightly uncomfortable with hints of pain here and there. Christian couldn't stop looking at the miniature version of himself, in awe of how quickly five years had passed and how smart his son is. Taylor, while chatting with Sophie, felt his cell phone vibrate and excused himself to answer it in another room.

"Excuse me, Ana. I'm sorry but Smith called from the main gate saying there is a package for you that you need to sign for personally." Taylor sited with an apologetic look on his face. "No worries Jason would you mind helping me to the front door since you're up already?" Ana replied as she gave Christian a chaste kiss, grabbing Taylor's hand and waddled toward the front door.

Signing for the package, Ana turned to the table in the foyer while Taylor tipped the messenger. She proceeded to open the package then let out a shrilling scream. Her hands automatically went to her baby bump as she called for her husband. Taylor quickly turned to her in time to help her sit in a nearby chair.


	2. Chapter 2 - Labor and Love

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_**** ... Ch 2 - Labor and Love**

Hearing Ana scream sent chills down Christian's back. His natural reflex caused him to jump out of his seat and run to his wife's side. Taylor was already on the phone taking necessary actions while the rest of the family were trickling into the foyer, leaving Gail with the young ones.

"Her water broke!" commanded Taylor looking at Grace. He nodded to Sawyer pointedly at the table and Sawyer quickly removed the box, retreating into the security office. Ana looked pail as she felt a contraction ripple through her and Taylor told her not to worry about anything but herself and the baby.

"Ana, dear, you need to breathe. Take deep breaths." Grace recited as Mia passed her doctor's bag so she could monitor Ana's blood pressure. With Christian holding his wife's hand while she soothed her baby, his mother alerted them that Ana's pressure was elevated. Sawyer returned informing everyone that the ambulance was coming up the drive. He had already packed a bag for Ana and Christian. Elliot, Ethan and Carrick insisted on staying with Ava and Teddy allowing Mia and Kate to accompany Grace on the ride to the hospital. Christian and Sawyer escorted Ana in the ambulance while Taylor trailed in the SUV following Grace's car.

In the ambulance, Ana looked at both her husband and her personal security, "You both need to promise me that you will always look after Teddy and Phoebe and keep them safe; please!" In unison they replied, "ALWAYS!" and Ana let out a giggle realizing the two most trusted people in her life were so much alike. Remembering how quickly and efficiently Taylor had responded to the situation, Ana trusted him to take care of the box's contents and her husband just as he'd done through the years. "I want Jason to go back to the Manor and stay with Gail and the kids once we're situated at the hospital. He is not to leave the Manor under any circumstances unless one of you two is there. And before either of you say anything, DO NOT ARGUE WITH THE PREGNANT LADY!" she screamed squeezing Christian's hand as another contraction hit while approaching the hospital entrance. Greatful to have arrived, Christian ok'd his wife to death in order to keep her calm.

When Taylor had called for the ambulance, he had also called ahead to the hospital to prepare Ana's room and clear the Grey Wing of possible unauthorized persons. After Teddy's birth, Christian had segregated a wing in the hospital and named it "_Grey Wing_". It contained deluxe suites, state of the art medical equipment, the ultimate security system and very limited access. The wing was only to be used for the Grey family, Grey employees from any of the family's businesses and doctors as well as the board of directors from the hospital and their families. As everyone proceeded to Ana's suite, Taylor and Sawyer conferred with hospital security and the Grey Wing security which were of course hand picked by Welch and Taylor. Sawyer settled into the security office of the Wing and Taylor checked in with Ana and Christian before retreating back to the Manor.

"Well, Ana, seems you're almost fully dialated so we're going to move you to the delivery room a few doors down." stated Dr Greene. "Christian, you know the procedure, go and get some scrubs on and meet us in there!"

With an excited grin, Christian kissed his wife and disappeared with the nurse to go get changed. Kate and Mia were making Ana laugh until she was wheeled away. Grace had just gotten off the phone with her husband making sure all was well at the Manor. The ladies then sat on the couch in the suite chatting to pass the time.

After hours of labor, Phoebe Grace-Gail Grey was born at eight pounds, six ounces and nineteen inches long.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Package

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_**** - Chapter 3 - The Package**

**Ana's POV**

I was exhausted when I first held Phoebe but was content seeing Christian hold her as I drifted to sleep. As I open my eyes, I realize I am back in my suite and Christian is laying next to me on the king sized bed with Phoebe laying on his chest. Grace, Mia and Kate are seated on the couch and congratulate me when they see I am awake.

Kate rushes to my side and gives me a big hug and all I can do is smile because I have my family all around me.  
"You look so beautiful and the baby, oh my god, she is scruptious" Kate sighed.

Blushing, I let out a giggle and thanked Kate as Christian held my hand. "I am starving!," I declared as my guests laughed at me. Mia set out to find Sawyer and get some food, Grace checked me over giving me a clean bill of health and Kate was trying to pry my daughter out of her father's arms.

Finally giving Kate the baby so she and Grace could dote over her, Christian gently pulled me close and kissed me deeply. When he pulled back he smiled and said, "I love you with every fiber of my being Mrs. Grey and thank you for giving me our precious little girl." Tears of joy welled in my eyes as I looked into his eyes and sighed, "I love you too Mr. Grey".

Finally Mia returned with soup, salad, fruits and sandwiches and we all ate together.

**Taylor's POV**

"Yes, Mia. Oh thats wonderful, please send our love. Thank you" I relay into the phone and go into the kitchen to find Gail.

"Jason, is everything alright?" she asks me. I reply, "Yes honey, Phoebe Grace-Gail Grey was born an hour ago and is in perfect health."

I can see my wife's eyes begin to water so I pull her into an embrace. She is happy and shocked as neither of us knew Ana and Christian were going to add '_Gail_' into Phoebe's name even though '_Jason_' is part of Teddy's name. We are family but somehow this seemed to anchor our ties to the Greys forever.

"Are you ok honey?" I ask as I look into her eyes and she just smiles and nods. "Where are the kids?" I inquired. Gail sighs then says, "Sophie is in Teddy's room reading him a story, it wouldn't surprise me if they both fell asleep." she giggled.

I nod in acknowledgement and tell her that I have some work to do as I turn to go into the security office. On the desk I see the package Ana had signed for and put on some latex gloves.

I open the box to find a teddy bear with a noose around the neck, an arm half ripped off and a knife in its chest. The knife is holding a note in place...

**_"Happy birthday Teddy, too bad you and your mom_**  
**_won't live to see another year!". _**

FUCK! I furiously pound my hand on my desk, take a deep breath then call Welch to personally pick up the package.

Heading to the kitchen to find Gail, I tell her to get Sophie and Teddy settled in the Library for a camp style sleepover. I'll feel better with them all in one room and the Library is the best location since there is a panic room behind one of the bookcases. While Gail and the kids set up air mattresses with pillows and blankets, I do a quick sweep of the house and make sure the perimeter security is on alert for anything suspicious. I move two of the SUV's; putting one  
directly in front of the front door and the other near the back door, leaving the keys in the ignition and one of the spares in the sun visor. Returning inside I set the alarm, stop in the kitchen to retrieve some snacks for the kids and retreat to the Library.

**Christian's POV**

I love my family but I am so glad everyone has gone home so it's just myself, Ana and Phoebe. Ana is nursing our daughter while I am sitting next to her on the bed checking emails on my Blackberry. Looking over I can't help but smile at my beautiful girls. Mine.

"Christian, can you please burp Phoebe, I'm a little tired" Ana asks softly. Leaning over giving her a chaste kiss I scoop my baby girl into my arms, kiss her forehead and position her on my shoulder.

"Ana, baby, I was meaning to ask you what was in the package you received before your water broke".

She looks at me and lets out a giggle as Phoebe lets out a very loud burp. I smile and shake my head asking, "well?". Ana looks down at her hands in her lap and says, "I-I don't remember, all I remember is the painful contraction before my water broke". Hmm, I'm not quite sure I believe her but I let it go for now. I place the baby in her mini crib on Ana's side of the bed and go around to lay next to her. Turning off the light, I carefully pull her to me nestling my nose into her neck and inhale her scent. I whisper '_I love you_' in ear and sleep takes us over.

**Sawyer's POV**

After seeing the contents of the package myself and getting the phone call from Taylor, I had already put security on alert. Welch had sent men over to the hospital as well as the Manor. Being that Ana's delivery was natural and both she and Phoebe were in good health, there is a very good chance they will be released tomorrow if Christian has any say in the matter.

I'm so glad Christian had this wing set up. It means that the coffee and food is all gourmet and not the nasty stuff they serve downstairs. When I was returning from my coffee run, I noticed the light out in Ana's room. I decided to lay on the leather lounge chair outside her door instead of returning to the security office a few doors down. I alerted the other guards as to where I am and settle in thinking about who could be threatening Ana and Teddy.

Fuck! I really thought that the drama would end when we got rid of that fucker Hyde. I can't for the life on me think of anyone in their right mind who would want to hurt Ana or Teddy. It's my job to protect Ana and the kids even though they treat me like family. That just makes me take my job that much more seriously because I will not allow anything to happen to the people I care about.

All is quiet at the Manor. Everyone is asleep except for Taylor resting in ten minute intervals and of course the rest of the security team.

Sawyer has requested another guard stand by Ana's door at the hospital so he can rest right next to him in twenty minute intervals.

For now all is peaceful... but how long will it last.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love at the Manor

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_**** ... Chapter 4 - Love at the Manor**

**One Month Later**

Ana and Phoebe have settled into a routine at home. Teddy is ecstatic about his baby sister as is Sophie about her new little cousin. Taylor had briefed all at the Manor as to the contents of the package and the new pending threat on the household. Security has been upgraded for the entire Grey family as well as at Grey House, Grey Publishing and Grey Construction. Although thankful, Elliot is not that happy having all the security at Grey Construction and following him around. No further threats have been made since the initial package nor have any other packages surfaced, but given past experiences with Leila and Hyde, Christian refuses to let his guard down where his family is concerned.

...

Ana feels the sun on her face and tries to move but can't. Her hands are tied above her head to the headboard. She opens her eyes to find Christian smirking at her then he plants a chaste kiss on her lips. Ana immediately feels the electricity bolt straight to her sex.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey" murmurs Christian before he begins his assault. Before his wife can respond, he kisses her as if his life depended on it. His tongue is darting in and out of her mouth dancing and massaging hers. Slowly his hand runs across her stomach and down to cup her every ready pussy.

"Mr. Grey you seem to be insatiable these days... AHHHHHH", is all Ana can manage to mumble as Christian slips two fingers into her while trailing kisses down to her erect nipples.

"I can never get enough of you Anastasia, always so ready. You. Are. Mine". Christian whispered as he nibbled on her nipples in rhythm to his fingers teasing her pussy ready to receive him. Positioning himself between her legs, Christian stares into his wife's eyes and asks, "What do you want Anastasia?".

"You. Inside me. Please Christian!", Ana moans knowing she is already on the edge. Christian rubs the head of his dick at her entrance and can see her breathing hitch as she pulls on her restraints. He slams into her fully and listens to her moan. Her back arches as she matches her husband thrust for thrust, her tight wet pussy being filled. His mushroom head is beating on the entrance to her cervix as she moans in ecstasy.

Christian can feel the Ana's walls tighten around his dick, he knows she is about to combust. "Who's pussy is this Anastasia?" he grunts. "Who do you belong to?" he manages to say as he feels himself also ready to explode.

"YOURS, CHRISTIAN... ONLY YOU!", Ana screams as her orgasm takes over. With one more thrust Christian expels all his semen into his wife while her pussy pulsates around his dick, drinking it all in.  
He reaches up and releases her hands and kisses her passionately before collapsing on top of her.

**Ana's POV**

What the hell, Christian got up in a very playful mood today but I also think he just needed to let go of some stress. Who am I to complain, I love his kinky fuckery. While evening out my breathing and coming down from my blissful climax, I hear Phoebe awake through the baby monitor. She will want to feed soon so I guess I should get up. I am surprised that Teddy hasn't knocked on our door yet. I glance at the clock and it reads seven in the morning.

"Christian, we should get up and shower before the kids become demanding." I tell him as my fingers are in his hair. I giggle as I hear him grunt and rise off the bed, his gloriously naked body strolling into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

"Mrs. Grey, our shower awaits." he yells to me. I slip out of bed and join my sex-god in the shower. It's no surprise that he is again fully erect when I enter the shower, he is so insatiable.

**Christian's POV**

I can never get enough of Ana. My Ana. Waking up and sliding into her was heavenly but I'm at full attention again in the shower. I watch her grab the body wash and she starts to wash me. My eyes close automatically at the touch of her hands on my body. Water hits me and I know she is rinsing me off, but I feel her hands wrap around my shaft. When I open my eyes, Ana is on her knees in front of me and she takes me into her mouth.

The warmth of her mouth cradles my dick while her tongue is massaging my head and shaft. My hands find their way into her hair as she engulfs all eleven inches of me into her throat. I moan and swear as my rock hard dick is slipping in and out of her oral cavity; her saliva bathing my member from head to hilt. Her tongue is flicking at the tip then massaging just under my crown. My hands tighten in her hair and she is looking at me through her lashes, she knows I'm about to explode. Ana strokes me with her mouth three more times and I scream her name while I empty my sacks into her mouth and my silk glides down her throat. I pull her up into my chest and kiss her forcefully.

"Anastasia, you never cease to amaze me. I love you baby!" She kisses me back and we exit the shower, dry off and trail into the bedroom to dress.

**Taylor's POV**

It's six in the morning and I know we should be getting up soon but I just pull Gail closer to me and nibble of her earlobe. I hear her moan slightly as she grinds her body into mine. I position myself on top of her and she lets out a giggle as my mouth finds hers. Our kiss is urgent and passionate and ignites a fire within me only Gail can extinguish. The moist heat from between her thighs is radiating into my pelvic region making my soldier stand at attention. I trail kisses down her neck, across her chest and down her stomach until I reach her peach. Using my thumbs, I gently massage her pelvic bones as my tongue parts her vaginal lips and lays flat on her clit.

Hunger fills me and I begin to flick my tongue on her clit, making it erect and sensitive. I can feel her body arch while her hands grab the sheets. I lap at her sweet pussy like its my last meal, tongue fucking her hole then massaging her lips as I making love to her. She is moaning as I slide my middle finger into her and find her g-spot while sucking on her clit. Her muscles are doing Kegels around my finger and I know she is ready for me. I climb back over her, grab her waist and flip us both over so she is straddling me while I lay on my back. She leans down and kisses me and her hand reaches between her thighs.

**Gail's POV**

Oh my god, Jason is in an erotic mood this morning and I love it. He's positioned me to ride him and ride I shall. I lean down to kiss him while my hand slides between my thighs and I position the head of his dick at my entrance. Slowly I lower myself onto him so I can feel every inch as he enters me. Heaven.

His hands are on my hips and mine on his chest, up and down, up and down, I ride him all the while staring into his eyes. Love, Lust, Passion, Need and Surrender is the energy flowing through us. I bob up and down on his dick even faster, grinding into him on each down motion and I feel myself ready climax. Faster and faster I hear Jason say, "Oh shit,... GAIL". I scream, "JASON!" and I shatter all around him. One more stroke and Jason empties his seeds into me, filling me up. I collapse on his chest and tell him how much I love him.

As our bodies mellow there is a knock at the door then I hear Sophie say, "Daddy, Mommy Gail are you awake yet?" I look down as Jason and giggle and he answers our daughter, "Getting dressed sweetheart. Go ahead and start getting ready and we will head to the main house for breakfast soon."  
Sophie agrees and we hear her pad back to her room.

"Well Mr. Taylor, seems like it's shower time." I giggle.

"Yes indeed, Mrs. Taylor, lets continue our day." Jason says with a smile.

**Sawyer's POV**

Almost time to get up. Living here on the Manor is great and being part of the family is even better, but I'm getting tired of not having someone special in my life to share it with. All these one night stands aren't really doing anything for me anymore. Yeah, it's a quick nut with no strings attached but I want love, lust and passion. I guess I'm getting old or tired of the Grey's and Taylor's always being all over each other.

I've had my eye on someone for a while now but I'm not sure how she feels about me or how Christian would feel for that matter. Hopefully I can make my dreams a reality one day and live happily ever after. I want what Christian and Ana have, that love that can withstand anything and anyone. Maybe living here and being employed here it will rub off on me.

Might as well get out of bed and ready for the day. Everyone will be up by the time I make it to the main house so Jason and I can do a sweep of the grounds before breakfast. I'll be glad when all the drama comes to an end, Ana and Christian deserve to live a happy life with their kids. Whatever needs to be done will be done, they are my family now and nobody messes with my family.

_**?'s POV**_

It's been a month since I sent Ana that package. I wonder if _she_ realizes that those kids should have been mine. That _she_ should have been mine. She was always flirtatious, I know she loves me and wants me. That damn Grey doesn't deserve her, all he does is put her in danger. I will get what is mine and I will destroy him for taking her away from me.

I have been watching and waiting... waiting and watching. I will have to make another move soon but I haven't quite thought out my whole plan yet. Must put some fear into them so they know I'm still here. The weakest link is always easy to rattle. Hmmm would that be Grace or Mia Grey?! Yes, I think I know what I want to do next. In the end, I will get what is mine.

The Manor is full of life at the moment. Ana has fed and changed Phoebe while Christian got Teddy ready for the day. Ana is making breakfast, Gail is setting the table, Taylor is out sweeping the grounds with Sawyer, Christian is returning some calls in his study and Sophie is entertaining Teddy while Phoebe is in her bouncy chair.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dark Clouds

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD..._ Chapter 5 - Dark Clouds**

The day had begun with so much passion. Sun beating down on Seattle put everyone in a good mood. Christian had left for the office with Taylor expecting a usual day of mergers and acquisitions.

When they arrived at GEH, he reviewed his schedule with Andrea and realized he would be bombarded with meetings for the day. Dismissing her, Christian took a sip of his coffee as he fired up his laptop to look over the necessary information for his first meeting. Completely unfocused he found his thoughts shifted between work, his heavenly morning with his wife and the pending threat on her and his son. Picking up his Blackberry, Christian decides to text Ana.

**_Christian_:: Just checking in on my girls and my prince. Hope all is well, I love you.**

Before he could blink he heard the ping.

**_Ana_:: You should be working Mr. Grey, but we are all fine and missing you. Heading to Bellevue for lunch today, will check in with you later. Have a great day and... I love you more.**

This put a smile on Christian's face and allowed him to refocus on his work before heading into the meeting.

Taylor was on his way to Christian's office to accompany him to his meeting when he received a text from front house security requesting his immediate attention. He told Andrea to stall the meeting and to alert Christian to stay in his office until he came back upstairs. Reaching the security office at the entrance of the building, Taylor was given an envelope marked urgent for Christian's eyes only.

Putting on latex gloves they found a note inside the envelope which read...

_**"I don't have a mother so neither should you.**_

_**I am an only child maybe you will be too.**_

_**If I can't have her, nobody can. I will destroy you. That is my plan."**_

Taylor ordered security to get Welch down there to collect this as he called Sawyer. "Luke, where are you?" he barked. "In the car with Ana and the kids on our way to Bellevue, Sophie is with us also. What's up Taylor? Is everything alright?", questioned a very alert Sawyer.

"There's been a threatening note sent to Mr. Grey. Please secure everyone at Bellevue close to the nearest panic room. I will send extra security asap and will be there shortly. Just tell everyone it is a precaution and we will be there shortly. Thanks Sawyer." and that ended the call. No matter what, working together and living in close proximity had made Taylor rely on Sawyer like a brother and he trusted him with his life and the lives of Gail and Sophie.

Jason sent a text to Gail to inform her that Smith would bring her to Bellevue to meet him. He then called Smith and barked his orders to him. The Manor was to be secured, orders given to the extra security and his wife was to be delivered to Bellevue safely.

**Christian's POV**

It's been fifteen minutes and Taylor hasn't returned yet. I've been pacing my office and am getting extremely annoyed not knowing what's going on. Trying to calm myself, I sit behind my desk and stare at the pictures of my family. Suddenly I hear Taylor tell Andrea to clear my schedule for the next few days as he enters my office.

"What the hell is going on Jason?" I snap. Taylor lets out a long sigh then tells me about the envelope and all he has done from the time he reached downstairs until now. Being able to rely on him and him being able to know what I would expect really does make him priceless and as Ana constantly reminds me; security turned friend turned family. I gather my things and with Taylor by my side we descend to the garage, enter the R8 and are on our way to Bellevue.

_**============== FIFTY SHADES FORWARD============**_

Tension is filling the air at Bellevue. Everyone speculates there has been another threat but does not dare verbalize it. Keeping the kids calm became the semi-distraction that's necessary. Carrick had Gretchen, the cook, set out some grilled cheese sandwiches, milk and cookies for the kids as well as some tea and croissants for the adults. It seemed that most everyone had lost their appetites for lunch, so he kept it light knowing how Christian was about feeding his family. There was a slight relief when Christian, Taylor, Elliot and Ethan all seemed to arrive at the same time but anxiety was still high with the temporary lack of information.

Settling the kids at the opposite end of the room, Taylor briefed everyone on the newest note sent to his boss/friend. After a moment of silence, everyone either let out a soft sigh in resignation or just hugged their spouse for comfort.

**Ana's POV**

Great! First they threaten my son and I, and now they are threatening to destroy my husband. Can't imagine my life without either one. My boys and my princess are my life, I will not let anyone take that away from me.

Christian had whispered to me that he had sent for my parents, which I appreciated, since I need them safe and they weren't able to visit when Phoebe was born. I was so happy when my mom and Ray remarried last year, but was surprised she was able to convince Ray to move to Florida.

I'm so glad that my body is healed completely from my pregnancy because I am ready to fight... fight for my family. I have an idea but I'm not sure how my husband will react to it. It's worth a shot and I will enlist the help of Jason and Luke to convince him this is the right thing to do at the moment.

Stealing Taylor and Sawyer from the room as discretely as possible, I tell them of my plan which I wish to implement starting tomorrow afternoon. They agree it is a good idea and that _I_ will bring it up to Christian tonight in bed and they can reinforce in the morning. It's funny how we all shook our heads at the fact that I was the only person to broach certain things with my husband and usually used intimacy to do it.

_**================ FIFTY SHADES FORWARD ===========**_

Grace and Carrick decided the entire family should stay at Bellevue tonight and dared anyone to argue with them on the matter. They really are the glue that holds the Grey family together while making extended family feel like they belong as if born into it. Ray and Carla had arrived in the early evening and were briefed on the entire situation before revelling in the joy that is their grandchildren. They too had embraced Sophie and Ava as if they were their grandchildren as well. If the 'Grey' name meant nothing at all, it surely meant unconditional love and family unity to those who bared it and those brought into it.

Dinner for seventeen at Bellevue was a sight to be seen. Despite the lingering exhaustion and intensity of the current situation, love and laughter flowed easily across the table with their sense of unity. Together they could take on the world because family was the best support system they could ever ask for.

With the children sharing one bedroom, the grandparents insisted on settling them in for the night to give the parents some much-needed alone time. After a series of _good-night_ sounding like an episode of _"The Walton's" _everyone retreated into their rooms. Ana knew she had to unleash her thoughts to Christian and decided to do it while they showered. Upon entering the shower, they just held one another and allowed the heated water to cascade over them relieving some of the stress.

In the protective embrace of her husband, Ana sighed into his chest and said, "Christian, I have an idea and although I already know your feelings, I need you to hear me out please."

Looking down at his wife, he had reached for the shampoo and began to lather her hair. "Anastasia, I have no energy or desire to argue this evening, so I will hear you out and discuss whatever you wish." he resigned.

Taking a deep cleansing breath as her husband washed and conditioned her hair, relaxing her further, Ana began to explain. "Firstly, I love you Christian and I know how important protecting me, the kids and the family is to you. Bearing that in mind, I think that Mia, Gail, Kate and myself should allow Sawyer to teach us self-defense. In light of the impending threat, I think it would be a wise precautionary decision." she exclaimed matter of factly with a sigh of relief to get that part out.

Christian was silent for a moment... a very long moment, as he was rinsing the body wash off of his wife. As Ana began to wash him, he broke the silence. "Baby, in light of the situation, I agree. It would be beneficial to you all and I know Luke is perfect for the job. I want you to keep in mind that I hope neither of you would ever need to use such training nor think that having the knowledge and ability to defend yourself is a reason to engage in dangerous behavior."

Ana's mouth dropped open and her bright blue eyes went wide. She could not believe that went easier than she imagined and not only did Christian agree but he did so calmly, with no argument. Now to breach a more difficult topic. She bit her bottom lip, mentally gauging how to approach this next idea. Seeing Christian narrow his gray eyes at her while looking at her suspiciously, Ana released her lip and blurted out her next thought. "Christian, I want you, Elliot and Ethan to learn how to shoot a gun! Taylor and Ray can show you properly how to load, secure and shoot. And... I want to practice some at the range." This all spilled out in one huge breath and Ana instantly bit her lip while staring at the shower floor.

Turning off the water Christian said, "NO!" very loudly while exiting the shower and grabbing a towel. Giving it a minute to sink in, Ana didn't say a word and followed behind her husband. They silently dressed in pajamas and Ana towel dried her hair while Christian sat on the edge of the bed. Ana slowly made her way to the bed and knelt in from him. Grasping his hands and looking directly into his eyes, Ana let her heart speak for her...

"Christian, I love you beyond words, beyond sight and beyond life itself. The thought of you hurt or God forbid worse scares me to my core. You and the children are my priority as we are yours. Your need to protect us and keep us safe is evenly matched by my need to do so for you. We have the best security that friendship and money can provide, a family bond and unconditional love and support I never imagined could exist. There are two incredible kids in the next room who need and deserve both of their parents. I can not and will not imagine my life without you because I am nothing without you. I respect your views on guns and I am not asking for you to become a gun-toting megalomaniac CEO, but I am asking you to be knowledgable about the weapon in respect to its safety and use. Please, I beg you to think about this seriously for me and the kids. I need to know that should you be in a predicament where security is not an option, that you be able to handle any situation despite you intense martial arts and kickboxing training."

Ana leaned up and kissed Christian. Pulling away, she rose off the floor and slid into bed. Not saying a word, Christian let out a small sigh, turned off the light and joined his wife. He pulled her back to his chest and buried his nose in her hair, then whispered, "I love you, Ana." into her ear letting sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6 - Training Day

_A/N:: Thank you for your reviews and to all those who have followed/favorite the story._

...

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_****... Chapter 6 - Training Day**

...

Ana suddenly shoots upright, waking from her slumber with an uneasy feeling. She looks over and Christian is still asleep, then she realizes it's only four in the morning. Pulling on her robe, she heads off to check on the children. Ana finds Teddy awake with his little hand through the crib gates holding his sister's hand. Phoebe is awake also just smiling and gripping Teddy's hand while Sophie and Ava were sound asleep.

"Hey Teddy-Bear, what are you doing awake? Did you wake up your sister?" Ana questioned with a whisper.  
"I thought someone was calling my name and when I woke up I heard Phoebe making baby noises in her bed. I didn't want her to cry and wake you up Mommy, so I told her don't be scared and let her hold my hand. I told her I will take care of her. Are you mad at me Mommy?" Teddy replied looking at his mother with innocent and sincere eyes, that she felt tears forming in hers.

"No Teddy-Bear, Mommy is not mad at you. Thank you for taking such good care of your sister, you're a great big brother. How about I take you and Phoebe into my room to sleep on the big bed with me and Daddy so we don't wake up Sophie and Ava?"

Teddy nodded and grabbed his blankie. Ana changed her daughter's diaper and as she was lifting her out of the crib she watched Teddy go over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room and take out a milk bottle. He turned to his mom, grabbed her hand then looked up at her with a smile and said, "For Phoebe incase she gets hungry in the big bed."

...

**Christian's POV**

I must have reached for Ana in my sleep because my eyes darted open to find her side of the bed empty. Before I could react in any way, she re-entered the room with our precious children and I just smiled. She is such a wonderful mother and wife that I still don't know how I got so lucky to have her be mine.

"Anastasia, is everything all right?" I ask as Teddy climbs into our bed and gives me a hug before settling in next to me.  
"Yes honey, everything is fine. Oh um, could you just check on Sophie and Ava again for me please, Teddy said he thought he heard someone calling his name and it woke him up." Ana said while giving me a cautious look and biting her lip.

I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed my Blackberry and text Jason and Luke on my way to check on Sophie and Ava. They were sleeping soundly and nothing looked suspicious when I entered the room. Taylor picked his daughter up and carried her into his bedroom while I took Ava to Elliot's room. When we returned to the nursery, the three of us did a thorough assessment of the room and went down to the kitchen.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, running both my hands through my hair, all I could do was let out an enormous sigh. Luke poured us all some orange juice and after I took a big gulp from my glass I decided to be the first to break the silence.

"Ana awoke to find Teddy and Phoebe awake while Sophie and Ava were sound asleep. All I know is that when she came back into our room she explained that Teddy said he heard someone calling his name and it woke him up. Jason with all the precautions we've taken, is it even remotely possible for someone to enter the house undetected?" I know anything is possible but I just had to ask my trusted security.

Luke answered me and broached a serious topic. "Christian, you know that anything is possible despite how much we do and how many guards we have. I would like to start training the girls in self-defense this afternoon, with your permission of course. And, I want Taylor to take you to the shooting range."

I narrow my eyes at him and before I could answer Taylor added his two cents worth. "Christian, before you say no, I insist. I need to know that should anything happen to Luke and I, God forbid, that you will be able to handle any situation necessary to care for your family as well as ours."

I finish my orange juice and agree. "I just want to be clear that I'm not enthusiastic about this and I would prefer that my parents not be made aware of my decision. For the sake of OUR family, I will learn how to properly handle and shoot a gun. Luke, you may train the girls starting today. I will speak to my parents when they wake up about watching the kids. In the meantime, I suggest we all go and get some rest."

Amazed that I agreed, Jason and Luke just smirked at me. They reassured me that we would get through this together and we retreated to our rooms.

...

**Ana's POV**

I'm glad that Christian can read me so well. The way he jumped out of the bed showed me he knew exactly what I meant without alarming Teddy. God, I love that man so much. I assume he is with Jason and Luke since he hasn't returned to bed yet. I had finally gotten Teddy and Phoebe back to sleep but couldn't calm my nerves enough to drift off without Christian here.

Startled by hearing the bedroom door open, I sit up and exhale a long breath. Christian came and sat next to me on the bed, wrapped his arms around me and just held me for what seemed like forever. Deciding it was time to talk, looking into my husbands eyes the rambling began.

"I awoke suddenly with an uneasy feeling and checked on the kids. It was the sweetest thing I ever saw and heard from our son thus far. He was holding Phoebe's hand through the crib gates. I asked him why he was awake and he told me, then he said he heard Phoebe awake. He didn't want her to wake me so he held her hand and told her not to be scared, that he would take care of her. Christian, I felt my eyes fill with tears at the thought that we have raised such a caring and loving little boy. He is remarkably smart and attentive for a five year old. I didn't want to scare Sophie or Ava and everything seemed okay to leave them for a few minutes while I got the kids into our room. While I changed our daughter, Teddy grabbed a bottle of milk for her and said it was in case she got hungry in the big bed. How did I get so lucky?"

Looking at me in awe, Christian smiled and said, "It's us that are the lucky ones. I'm lucky to have you as my wife and the kids are lucky to have you as their Mother. Taylor took Sophie into his room, I took Ava to Elliot and everything was okay in the nursery. I have agreed to let Sawyer train you girls in self-defense and I have also agreed to allow Taylor educate me on proper gun procedure."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" I giggled. Looking at Christian, I whispered, "Thank you. I love you." while leaning up to kiss him.

It was now almost six in the morning and I was exhausted. My husband tucked me in and told me not to worry about the kids and just sleep. He walked around to his side of the bed and slid in, our kids between us.

...

**?'s POV**

I paid that electronics technician a lot of money. I'm so glad he was able to narrow the frequency down on that baby monitor in the nursery and make it a two-way transmitter. All I had to do was whisper to Teddy to wake up and he did and just when i was going to tell him to come downstairs, to go outside, that bitch Ana had to walk in.

Guess I just have to go on with my plans until I get exactly what I want. I still have a little time to figure out how to get onto the property at Grey Manor so I will head there now before the world wakes up. It shouldn't be too difficult since I managed to get onto the Bellevue property this evening. Hmmm, the Greys must not think I'm serious in my plans... they will see soon enough how serious I am.

...

_**==========FIFTY SHADES FORWARD==========**_

...

After a late breakfast, Carla, Grace and Carrick commenced babysitting duty while the men joined Taylor at the firing range and the women joined Sawyer in the gym at Grey Manor. Welch had made sure his men swept the Manor thoroughly before allowing anyone onto the property.

...

**Mia's POV**

Even though I try to be strong and put on the 'everyone is over-reacting' persona, deep down inside I really am worried for my family. I love Christian and am very proud of his success and personal growth, thanks to Ana, but I really don't know how they keep it together despite the dark clouds.

I've agreed to train in self-defense to ease my brother's mind. Knowing he just wants us all safe was reason enough to agree, plus I know it gives him some sense of control in this situation. I really haven't been feeling one hundred percent since last night, too bad I couldn't get a note from Mom to bypass this workout.

...

**Kate's POV**

Well here we are about to learn how to kick some butt. This could be a good thing in case I need to kick Christian's butt in the future or Ethan for that matter. Yes, I think I will use them as my motivation to put some humor into this situation. Ana is looking very distant this morning, she barely said anything at breakfast and was hesitant to leave the kids.

I'm proud of the woman she has become over the years. She really has softened Christian and in turn he has made her stronger. A perfect match. Hopefully all will be fine and they will get the happily ever after they deserve. Now let's kick some butt.

...

**Elliot's POV**

Holy shit! Can't believe they managed to convince Christian to come to a shooting range and he dragged me with him. If Dad ever found out he would kill us right after a lecture from Mom. It's understandable why we are here but the thought of an angry Christian Grey, megalomaniac CEO, with a gun is very, very scary. It may even be scarier than my wife knowing how to properly kick some ass. I can't help but shake my head and smirk. Good thing Ana already knows how to shoot in case my brother gets out of hand. I really love that little lady and her magical ways in regard to my brother, she really was God-sent.

Hopefully they'll be able to catch this fucker, whoever he/she is, soon because I'm getting tired of all the damn security hovering around. Frankly, I think Christian needs to buy an island somewhere and take a long vacation. Maybe the whole family should take a vacation when this is all over. Well, here we go... lock and load.

...

**Ethan's POV**

How did we go from a peaceful late breakfast to loading guns? Here I was thinking that just marrying Mia Grey was gonna bring drama into my life in a good way but now it's serious especially if Christian agreed to it. Guess it's a good thing to be knowledgable in order to protect my wife and her family. I know Mia wasn't feeling too great this morning, I hope she's better now. I can't help but worry, I love that woman so much.

So, Taylor has just showed us how to load a gun properly, how to engage and disengage the safety so I assume it's target practice now. Christian is up first, obviously, then Elliot and then me. Ray is off shooting targets on his own while we get started and said he would join us and help out once we got a feel for holding the gun. Time to concentrate.

...

**Carla's POV**

I'm in love. My grandchildren are so adorable and precious. I know Christian will do anything necessary to keep them and my baby girl safe. Ana seemed out of sorts this morning but given the situation I'm sure it's just nerves. I'm very appreciative that Grace and Carrick always open their home to us when we visit. They have become our very best friends since our children got together and I couldn't ask for a better set of in-laws for our daughter.

This whole situation is getting out of hand. I can't understand why someone is threatening my family. It scares me to think that at any given moment something could happen to someone I love. It scares me even more that my daughter is selfless and often acts without thinking because her heart is so big and full of love. I must admit, Ray raised an incredible woman and for that alone I will always love him.

...

_**==========FIFTY SHADES FORWARD==========**_

After a long and educational day, the men returned to the Manor for dinner. Ana and Gail prepared dinner while Mia and Kate set the table. Elliot and Ethan prepared drinks while Taylor, Sawyer and Christian consulted the security team.

They exchanged experiences during dinner and Christian admitted it wasn't as bad as he thought. Actually, Elliot made it a point to reveal that Christian was an ace marksman today and that he riddled his target with bullets.

"Elliot, if I were you I'd be very careful now that Kate can beat your ass!", Christian teased his brother.

Everyone erupted into laughter as Elliot narrowed his eyes. Laughing was a good distraction, a well needed one. They wrapped up their dinner conversation and got ready to head back to Bellevue, eager to see the kids before bedtime.

...

Back at Bellevue, everyone called it an early night after putting the kids to bed. They had decided it best if each child stayed in their parents room. Even though Ana had been working from home, she still needed to read through some manuscripts in the morning. Christian took an extended leave of absence and was also working from home, but, the rest of the family would make their way to work. Ana was also eager to return to Grey Manor but she did feel safe having the entire family together.

Around three in the morning Christian heard his Blackberry ring and vibrate against the night table. "WHAT!" he snapped into the phone after a beat his hand went to his hair and he screamed, "FUCK! I'M ON MY WAY!"

Startling Ana out of her sleep he, "Baby, I'll explain later but there's been an incident at the Manor." while texting Taylor and Sawyer to meet in the foyer in five minutes. Christian quickly pulled some clothes on, kisses his distraught wife and kids and ran to meet his security team.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fire with Fire

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_****... Chapter 7 - Fire with Fire**

...

...

**Ana's POV**

Something's happened at the Manor, what if we were there? My mind is racing with different scenarios, all of which don't end well. What if my family was harmed tonight? I look at my babies laying next to me and just thank God that we are all safe. No matter how tired I am, I just stare at the ceiling unable to turn my brain off while I wait for Christian to get back.

My thoughts seem to float to a happy time. Our wedding. Everything was so perfect and I assumed our life would be too, and it has been for the most part. No matter what the drama we always seem to fall in love all over again and stronger than ever. We vowed to love and protect one another, guess now is the time to honor our vows most of all. The love is always there as is the protection part but with all these pending threats, I refuse to let anything happen to my family.

...

...

**Gail's POV**

Saying a prayer as I clean up the broken vase Jason threw when he got the call for the Manor, I can't help but be grateful we are all here at Bellevue. I feel uneasy that our home was vandalized in some way. It had taken me a few minutes to help Sophie get back to sleep since Jason's actions had woke us up with a start. She is such a precious child, I was so happy when we won full custody of her but was saddened at the fact her bitch of a mother claimed she didn't want to be a part-time Mom and abandoned her. I was elated when she asked if she could call me Mommy Gail, I love her like she is my own.

Christian's pacing must have worn off on me. As I pad back and forth across the room, I suddenly feel ill. Not sure if it's this situation but a small wave of nausea hits me and I run to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of my stomach, I brush my teeth and decide a hot shower would do me good to ease my muscles and calm me down. Wondering what is going on at the Manor, I cuddle with Sophie and slip into a light sleep, eager for my husband to come back to me.

...

...

**Christian's POV**

We pull up to the Manor and I notice all the police and emergency vehicles on the property. Jumping out of the SUV, Taylor finds whoever is in charge. Luke and I make our way into the main house and up the stairs to find the remnants of a fire in the nursery. My mouth falls open and I feel as though my legs are about to give way when I feel Luke's hands on my upper arms holding me up. He leads me to my bedroom and I fall into a chair. All I manage is a whisper, "Please get Welch here with a team of about twenty. I want every inch of this property swept and I want ESCALA cleared as well. And Luke,... thank you."

I don't know how long I've been sitting here numb but the shock is wearing off. Anger starts to fill me as I stand and yell for Taylor. I need to control this situation beginning now.

"Sir" appears Taylor.

I run my hand through my hair and respond, "What do we know?"

Taylor updates me on everything and informs me that Welch's team has started to sweep the estate and ESCALA as well as all the vehicles. Apparently whoever is doing this was able to disengage the security system for three minutes, long enough to get inside, and escaped when security were doing their rounds and smelled smoke. They were able to extinguish it quickly then made the necessary calls. The perpetrator entered the property via boat on the Sound and through the meadow.

"I want gates put up around the property along the Sound, ten feet high with barbed wired on top and a ten foot wide gate at the dock. The dock gate should have a combination of retinal scan, access card, pin number and key to open; in that order. I want a four bedroom underground panic room with en suite bathrooms put in with access via the basement and an elevator in my bedroom closet and one in the kitchen pantry. Also have tunnels put in to gain access via your cottage, Sawyer's and the garage. Full video/audio monitoring of the entire estate, independent power, water, generator, ventilation... the works. I don't care what it costs and I want it done yesterday. Make it look like a home with a living area and kitchen, fully stocked with anything we would need. Take pictures of the nursery for the insurance company and renovate it to its original status. Put in an offer to buy the ESCALA building. I want everything started by nine in the morning and they have a two-week deadline to have it completed, four-week maximum." I barked my orders to Taylor.

"Sawyer, help Taylor with whatever is necessary then head to ESCALA and make sure it's ready. Triple check security, install secondary cameras, change access codes and do a full sweep. Have Welch reinforce all electronics against outside access. That's all for now."

I received a simultaneous, "Yes Sir!" from both men. "And gentlemen, Thank You!" I exclaimed which warranted me smiles and head nods.

Even though we have clothes at ESCALA, I packed a few things I knew Ana would need and want. Grabbing our wedding photo, I set out to find my men to head back to Bellevue.

...

...

**?'s POV**

Thought I had timed everything so perfect but the damned security team did their rounds early. I didn't get to do the damage I wanted to. FUCK! This just makes me madder, I'm getting impatient but realizing the more I draw this out the more they all suffer. Time to lay low for a few weeks so they let their guard down a little, or should I keep the pressure on until they are on the brink of insanity? Hmmm, gonna have to think about this.

...

...

**=========FIFTY SHADES FORWARD==========**

...

...

It's almost seven in the morning when the men return to Bellevue. As they enter the main house Christian turns to them and says, "Thanks guys for everything you've done and are doing, I really appreciate it. How about we get some rest and meet at noon to discuss any progress since I know you've made the necessary calls already to start the ball rolling. Go and sleep in a little, I'll see you later."

Taylor and Sawyer expressed their gratitude and all three men retreated to their rooms. Christian found the kids awake but Ana still asleep. He kissed his family and as he slipped into bed he heard his wife whisper, "Is everything alright?" He sighed and said, "It is for now, I just need to rest and I'll tell you everything later." Content with his reply, Ana snuggled Teddy which made him giggle and let Phoebe hold her finger; deciding to just lay there a little longer before starting the day.

Jason had found a sleep Sophie and a wide awake Gail. He kissed his wife and daughter and climbed in beside them. Looking at his wife, he just whispered, "Later!" and she nodded with a faint smile.

"Baby, are you okay?" he questioned noting she looked a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just not feeling too well and had a bout of nausea after you left." she tried to reassure him.

"Get some rest, we can sleep in until about eleven in the morning, Sophie will be fine on her own downstairs with the rest of the family until we wake." he smiled.

Gail just nodded and closed her eyes letting a deeper sleep take her over now that her husband was home.

...

...

**Luke' POV**

She should be getting ready for work right now but I just want to hear her voice so I pull out my phone and lay on the bed.

"Good Morning beautiful, it's me, Luke" I smile into the phone.

She sounds so sexy on the phone. She asks if everything is okay and I tell her I just wanted to hear her voice after a long night. I can hear her blushing and am glad I decided to get to know her better. Not wanting to keep her on the phone too long, I tell her I will try and come by to see her later and that I miss her, then hang up the phone.

I let out a sigh and wish she was here to cuddle with but I don't want to rush anything because I really think she is the one. Pulling the covers over me and cuddling my pillow, I drift off into a pleasant sleep with her on my mind.

...

...

_**=========FIFTY SHADES FORWARD==========**_

...

...

It's noon and right on schedule Christian meets his security in his father's study. Ana and Gail join the men to listen to the recap of last night. The construction has already started at the Manor to Christian's specifications and the bid to purchase ESCALA has been accepted.

Grace is getting ready for a shift at the hospital, Mia and Kate are headed shopping and Elliot had left for work early this morning. Carrick and Ethan decided to go fishing so Ana asked Carla and Ray to watch the kids so she could get some work done. Taylor accompanied Gail to the supermarket to stock the refrigerator and pantry at ESCALA, while Christian and Sawyer went to sign and file the transfer of ownership papers for the building.

Pulling out his Blackberry, Christian dials Ros. "Ros, I need you to handle something for me. I want the two floors underneath my penthouse at ESCALA vacated and relocate the tenants at my expense. I have just purchased the building and if memory serves me correctly, I believe each floor has three separate apartments and each apartment has five bedrooms and five and a half bathrooms. I want it done yesterday! Call me when they have vacated." and he ends the call.

Thinking of every possible way to keep his family safe, he just sat back in the car anxious to return to his wife and kids. Shit! I need to go to GEH to pick up some papers to finish up some work at home.

"Luke, I need to go to GEH before heading back to Bellevue, sorry." I say looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

Luke just smiles and says, "No problem!" which seems slightly odd. I've never seen him enthusiastic about a trip to GEH.

...

...

**Grace's POV**

As I arrive at the hospital for my shift, with security trailing behind me, I have an uneasy feeling that someone is watching me. Signing in at the nurse's station, I decide to do my rounds before attempting any paperwork in my office. My patients seem to be doing very well today, but then again, children are resilient.

Realizing that I hadn't eaten yet and in desperate need of some coffee, I ask Blackwell to join me for lunch in the cafeteria. Blackwell is the security guard Christian always assigns to me when necessary and I appreciate that because I feel comfortable with him. It's not an easy task to have to deal with different security guards every time your overprotective son feels you need a babysitter. Therefore, I'm grateful for only having to deal with Blackwell.

After some chicken salad and two cups of coffee, it's time to do some paperwork. We head to my office and notice that the door is slightly ajar. Blackwell insists on checking before allowing me to enter so I pace the hall outside the door.

"Ma'am, your office has been trashed. I suggest you don't enter until the police arrive." Blackwell tells me as I stand shocked this could have happened and I simply nod.

This is the first time I have been targeted directly as a result of someone out to hurt my son. I can faintly hear Blackwell alerting hospital security, the police, Christian and Carrick; as I stare into space still in shock. One of the nurses has brought me a cup of tea and a blanket while I sit at the nurses station waiting on the tornado that is Christian Grey.

...

...

**Luke's POV**

Okay so maybe, just maybe, I showed a little too much enthusiasm when I was told to head to GEH. I can't help it, I did tell her I would try to see her today and now is my chance.

I hear Christian say, "Good afternoon Andrea!.. Luke, I'll just be a few minutes."

Then I hear her melodic voice, "Good afternoon Mr. Grey, Lu... Mr. Sawyer!"

My eyes go wide as she almost called me Luke in front of the Boss. She is so beautiful, I just want to wrap my arms around her and kiss her deeply.

"Good afternoon beautiful. You look lovely as always. I told you I would try to see you today and as luck would have it Mr. Grey had to come in to pick up some paperwork." I smiled as I whispered to her.

She gave me a shy smile and touched my hand. I felt the electricity flow between us before she pulled her hand away.

"Luke, did you sleep well this morning?" she asked. She's concerned about me, I think to myself.

"Yes princess, I sleep extremely well after hearing your voice and thinking of you as I drifted off." I admitted.

She blushed and it melted my heart. Before I could address it, I heard Christian calling my name.

"Sawyer! We have to get to the hospital, there's been an incident!" Christian howled and I gave Andrea and apologetic shrug before following him into the elevator. In the car, he tells me that Grace's office had been ransacked and something was sprayed on the windows.

...

...

**Christian's POV**

Getting a call from Blackwell to tell me of my Mother's office incident shook me to my core. Grace Trevelyan-Grey save me from a world of hurt and Anastasia Rose Steele-Grey saved me from myself. I love my Mother dearly, she is the glue that holds the Greys together and instilled unconditional love and family unity in us.

Arriving at the hospital, I envelope my Mother in my arms and hold her as if my life depended on it. I don't think I've ever held her in this fashion before and it cause a tear to appear in eye. I wiped it away and asked her if she was alright and she nodded at me.

I entered her office with Sawyer in tow, seeing everything in disarray before noticing the message sprawled on the window.

.

_***Next time you'll be the one in flames!***_

_**.  
**_

"Has my Mother seen this?" I questioned Blackwell. "No Mr. Grey." he replied.

"Good, she is not to know about this message at all" I commanded and everyone just nodded in acceptance.

I returned to the nurses station where my Mother sat and she gave me a questioning look. Giving her a simple smile I told her that we were going home and I put my arm around her as I guided her out of the hospital and to the SUV.

My Mother's voice was small and delicate, "Christian, are you okay? You're alarmingly calm given what's happened today."

I held her hand, took a deep breath and calmly replied, "I'm fine Mother. I'm quite aware of what's going on and we will get to the bottom of it. Please alert the hospital that you will be taking an extended leave of absence until this is all sorted."

She gave my hand a squeeze and said, "Of course, Son!" and dropped the conversation entirely. We sat in silence for the remainder of the ride back to Bellevue.

Surprising myself at how calmly I had reacted as to not upset my mother, I closed my eyes momentarily and prayed to put an end to this madness.


	8. Chapter 8 - When the Going gets Tough

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_... Chapter - 8 - When the Going gets Tough...**

**...**

Christian called a family meeting upon arriving at Bellevue. Everyone gathered in the main living room as Carrick passed around his famous martini's. After all that has been going on lately, a strong drink was definitely need by all.

"First, I would like to sincerely apologize to everyone about the current situation we are in. I know that it's beyond my control but I still feel somewhat responsible for making everyone in my life a target. I love you all and appreciate the support and understanding everyone has shown to me, my wife and my kids. In light of the latest incidents at the Manor and the hospital, I am taking everyone on a getaway. We need some stress free time, so for the next three or four weeks we will be residing in Hawaii." Christian announced.

Elliot looked at Kate wide-eyed and then broke the stunned silence, "Hey Ana, what have you done to my brother? Bro, I think your wife has made you soft, talking all this mushy stuff." Everyone laughed and thanked Christian for the generous vacation.

Mia jumped up and down and asked, "Um, so, When do we leave?". Her brother replied, "Noon tomorrow. Anything anyone may need and can not get before then can be purchased at our destination at my expense." Mia squealed, "Vacation and shopping on your dime, who could ask for anything better!"

Ethan tried to calm his wife down while everyone just smiled, laughed and was relieved to get away for a while.

The remainder of the evening Christian spent on the phone with Welch, making sure the GEH jet was swept and would be ready to leave on time. He also arranged to have security surround the jet until departure and made the necessary preparations and confirmations in Hawaii.

"Mr. Grey, you never cease to amaze me with the abundance of love you have for this family." Ana spoke softly from the doorway of Christian's study just as he ended a call with Ros.

With a curt nod, he lowered his gaze and Ana strided over to him and snuggled into his lap. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and raised her hands to cup his face. "I love you Christian Trevelyan-Grey, as do the children and everyone else in this family." Ana whispered with her blue eyes searing into his gray ones.

Christian sighed and replied, "As do I, Anastasia, always." He held his wife tighter, buried his nose in her neck and inhaled her scent.

**...**

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

**...**

**Sophie's POV**

It must be early when I wake up because Daddy is still sleeping and Mommy-Gail is in the bathroom. Last night, Uncle Christian said we were all going on a vacation. I can't wait! Daddy always goes away with Uncle Christian and leaves Mommy-Gail and me at home. He works a lot but I'm glad we all get to live together now. My mommy didn't want me anymore and Daddy gave me a better mommy when he married Mommy-Gail. Now I have aunts, uncles, cousins and even grandparents.

It sounds like Mommy-Gail is sick again. I knock on the bathroom door and ask if she is okay. She says she doesn't feel well and that makes me sad. Mommy-Gail always takes care of everyone, even me, and now she is alone in the bathroom. I go back to the bed and wake up Daddy.

Grumpily, Taylor moans, "What is it Sophie?"

"Daddy! Daddy, please wake up. Mommy-Gail doesn't feel well and she's in the bathroom all alone." I whisper close to his ear.

Daddy looked at the clock which read, "8:06am" and told me to see if anyone was awake yet. He said to tell Gretchen to please make me breakfast and tell Uncle Christian that Mommy-Gail isn't feeling well when I see him. I walked to the bathroom door before my dad went in and yelled, "I love you Mommy, hope you feel better!" and headed down to breakfast.

**...**

**Taylor's POV**

A little shocked that Sophie just called Gail, 'Mommy' and not 'Mommy-Gail', I shake my head and enter the bathroom. I find the love of my life sitting on the cold tile floor, looking very pale with her head against the wall.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I say as I sit next to her and pull her into my arms.

"I don't know, Jason. I woke up feeling weak and nauseous. Where's Sophie, is she okay?" is all Gail could mutter before a slight wave of dizziness hit her.

Picking her up, I carried her back to bed and tucked her in. Informing her that Sophie was fine and having breakfast, she smiled a little. I told Gail to rest and I would bring her some tea and have Grace come check on her. Kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep, I took a quick shower and headed downstairs.

Everyone was awake by now and in the kitchen chatting over breakfast. My daughter's eyes seemed sad so I went over and gave her a hug while whispering in her ear that her mommy was okay and just tired.

I cleared my throat and excused myself before interrupting various conversations, "Grace, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you would please look in on Gail. This is the second time this week, that I know about, that she isn't feeling well." I hated to impose but I was beginning to worry and silently questioning myself if our jobs with Christian were becoming too much for her to handle, especially with having Sophie with us full-time.

"Jason Taylor! When will you fully accept that you are all part of this family! It is no bother for me to look after my family in any way. I am a Doctor, a Mother and a Friend! If I am needed in a medical capacity, then so be it. Now, please sit down and have breakfast while I sort out that beautiful wife of yours." Grace admonished.

Suddenly feeling like a child, I looked down and mumbled, "Yes Ma'am! I told her I would bring her some tea." as I took a seat between Sophie and Teddy who were giggling at me.

**...**

**Grace's POV**

As I prepare Gail's tea, I think to myself how much I love my family and how grateful I am to Ana for showing Christian how to open his heart. It's allowed our family to grow and be closer with one another. All my children have extended this family and I finally have the house full of love, laughter and children that I have always wanted. I can't help but look at all of them and feel content. Carrick comes over to me and kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "I feel the same way Grace, I love you." _I swear that man can read my mind._

I look Gail over and can tell she is dehydrated but she has no fever or symptoms of anything serious. Without any urine or blood work, I can't properly diagnose her but I'm satisfied that it's just dehydration.  
I sit with her a little while as she drinks her tea and let her know to find me the minute she feels uncomfortable. Reminding her that she must stay hydrated, I order her to stay in bed until we are due to leave and will have some juice and water sent up to her.

"Jason, Gail seems to be dehydrated and I don't sense anything serious. I told her to rest until we leave. Will you please bring her some orange juice, water, lightly buttered toast and some fruit." I commanded and watched Gretchen prepare it for them.

"Yes Ma'am and thank you" Jason smiled at me. I then heard Sophie ask if she could bring up the tray and of course Teddy wanted to join. Jason said he would carry the tray but Sophie and Teddy could accompany him, which made them happy.

**...**

**_=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====_**

**...**

After breakfast, Mia had pried Phoebe from Ana's arms and claimed she wanted to play dress up with her niece. Shouting back at Ana as she approached the stairs, "Don't worry, I'll keep her with me until it's time to go." Thankful, Christian and Ana retreated to their bedroom to rest a little.

Kate, Elliot and Ethan were out in the meadow with Teddy and Ava. Sophie was keeping Gail company as Taylor and Sawyer were loading luggage into the cars.

Carla had just gotten out of the shower and entered the bedroom to find Ray naked on the bed. She gave him a questioning look and he wiggled his index finger to come over to him. Carla dropped her towel, letting it fall to the floor while she strided over to the bed and climbed into her husband's embrace. They passionately kissed while fondling each other. Ray trailed kisses all over his wife's body before she broke the silence between them... "Ray, we have to get ready to leave soon." she moaned almost breathless.

He continued his assault then slammed his dick into her, making her squeal. They found a rhythm and their bodies danced, climbing quickly towards their release. After a few more strokes they found their release and lay sated in each others arms. Ray looked at Carla with such love, kissed her lips and said, "Why Mrs. Steele, that was the best quickie a man could ask for from his wife!" then rose from the bed. They proceeded to get dressed and head downstairs to meet the rest of the family to await departure.

With everyone and everything accounted for, a caravan of Greys headed to Sea-Tac and quickly boarded the GEH jet upon arrival. They all got settled, fastened seatbelts and awaited take off. The captain's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Welcome everyone. Please make yourselves comfortable and fasten your seatbelts until further notice. We will begin to taxi toward the runway in about five minutes for takeoff and our flight duration will be approximately six hours. Thanks for your patience, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. Destination, Hawaii!". Mia and the children began to scream, "YAY!" and everyone else just burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Slice of Heaven

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_****... Chapter 9 - A Slice of Heaven**

**...**

**Two Weeks Later...**

**...**

Leave it to Christian Grey to locate a ten bedroom mansion on a private beach; with a pool, gym and a one bedroom/one bathroom cabana attached... in Hawaii. The past two weeks have been a slice of heaven for the Greys and their extended family. A blissful retreat from all the stress in Seattle and well deserved, relaxing quality family time.

The women got to shop and have a spa day upon their arrival, at Christian's expense, which made Mia extremely happy. The men got to relax and take a boat out to fish which was one of Ray's highlights of this vacation. Although Taylor and Sawyer headed the security, their roles were lax as this was their vacation as well.

**...**

**Christian's POV**

**...**

I have arranged for us men to go out canoeing today. The women will be receiving Hula lessons on the property from some local professional Hula dancers. To give them a break, I have also arranged for a local restaurant to cater a traditional Hawaiian meal for us this evening; a small family luau I guess you could call it. My family deserves to be pampered for their love, support and understanding.

I admit, this has been the best two weeks we've had in a long time. My family seems so at peace and carefree. It's sad to think that we'll be leaving this paradise next week and returning to the trials and tribulations, mergers and acquisitions of reality.

After I send off a few more emails, I will be able to enjoy my day with the family. As I look up from my laptop, I see Sawyer approaching me warily.

"Christian, do you have a minute?" he asked me.

"Sure Luke! Have a seat and let me just send off this last email." I gestured to the chair opposite me.

After watching Sawyer fidget for about two minutes, I send off my last email, close my laptop and give him my full attention.

"Okay Luke, I'm all yours. What did you want to talk about?" I say giving him a smile.

He sighs and looks me straight in the eye and says, "Christian, there's something personal I've wanted to tell you but unsure as to how you would react. Right around the time of Phoebe's birth I became interested in a young woman and have gotten to know her ever since. Because of my duties we haven't been able to spend too much time together but I am starting to develop feelings towards her and I would like to continue to pursue her, with your blessing. And before you start getting any crazy ideas... it's Andrea Gibson, your secretary." Then Luke gives me his brighter than the sun smile.

Amused, I smile back at my security guard and let out a chuckle. "Luke, I had no idea. If Andrea is the person you're interested in, then I wish you luck. You have my blessing, though you really don't need it. You are part of my family and I only want you to be happy. I just hope Andrea will be able to handle me at work and you after work."

Sawyer laughed and thanked me for being understanding. I told him that he needed to thank Anastasia for giving me clarity on life and love, which made him laugh even harder. Together we headed to the kitchen for breakfast and joined the rest of the family.

**...**

**Elliot's POV**

**...**

I'm really psyched about going canoeing today. As much as I'm enjoying this time away with my wife and daughter, it feels good to separate and do some things we enjoy apart. Ava and I are walking hand in hand into the kitchen for breakfast and I must admit that Kate looks beautiful this morning so I give her a kiss and my Ava giggles at me.

"Good Morning everyone! I do hope you all slept well." I greeted, just as Ana joined us.

"And there is my little lady, nice of you to join us this morning" I addressed Ana as I threw my arms around her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Christian clears his throat and exclaims, "Hey, paws off my wife! Go slobber your own girl!" with a smile.

Laughter erupts as my banter with my brother never seems to change throughout the years. I'm grateful to Ana for changing Christian and for bringing the beautiful Katherine into my life, who in turn gave me my precious Ava.

Curiously I question the female population in the room, "So what do you ladies have planned this morning?".

"Spending Christian's money!", Kate beams at me in reply. "Ana doesn't spend nearly enough of it so we are going to help her. Shopping then lunch and thanks to Mr. Money Bags, hula lessons at 2pm!" she added.

Sounds like we all have a full day ahead of us and for that I can't be more grateful and appreciative of my megalomaniac CEO of a brother, I laugh to myself.

**...**

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

**...**

**Taylor's POV**

**...**

Handing my credit card to Gail in the event she feels uncomfortable spending the Boss' money, I kiss my girls goodbye and wish them a glorious day. Sawyer and I walk out to confer with island security. We could really use them in the states. They are all ex-military and are allowed to carry machine guns in plain sight. There will be ten guards surrounding our precious cargo on their shopping spree, all armed and in bullet proof vehicles. Can't ask for anything more than that, plus Smith and Blackwell are with them.

We are all gathered on the beach, waiting for Christian of course, as he is still inside. Elliot insisted we have a beer so we indulge him as we wait.

I feel my Blackberry vibrate and fish it out of my pocket. It's a text message from Welch informing me that all the construction and requests Christian wanted have been completed but no leads on the threats yet. I reply with a quick _'Acknowledged! Thanks'! _and am relieved to see Christian has joined us and grabbed a beer. We head to the beach while I inform him of Welch's message.

**...**

**?'s POV**

**...**

_The Greys think they are smart to leave Seattle but little do they know I am fully aware that they are in Hawaii. I am impatiently awaiting their return so just to liven up their getaway, I have sent them a present. I hope they enjoy it._

**...**

**...**

**Ana's POV**

**...**

I am so grateful for the Grey children being well-behaved. And Sophie, my God, she is so wonderful with Teddy and Ava that Kate and I vowed to reward her with a few presents when we get back to Seattle as a thank you. Phoebe wasn't any trouble at all during all the shopping we did.

We've just finished having lunch and are on our way back to the beach house... um mansion.. whatever. In a way, I really don't want to leave Hawaii but then again, Christian and I both have empires to run. Besides, our family is there and I can't imagine our daily lives without our amazing support system.

Arriving at the house with a few minutes to spare in order to freshen up, I notice the men are not back yet. They must still be on the water. I change Phoebe's diaper as Sophie has just fed her a bottle. With everyone refreshed we all move outside to the patio area with a few drinks. Shortly after, Blackwell announces the hula instructors and we quickly get started with our lessons.

**...**

**...**

**...**

The men returned shortly after the hula instructors had left. Everyone tired from the days events.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I am exhausted and would like to get some rest in the arms of my wife. Dinner is at eight o'clock this evening and it is being catered. So, I will see you all in about three hours, if you'll excuse us." Christian announced.

The family agreed as everyone retreated to relax before dinner. Even the children napped. Ana had the feeling that Christian wanted some kinky fuckery before dinner. She emerged from the bathroom wearing only her bra and panties. To her surprise, her Fifty was fast asleep, under the covers in his boxers.

_'My poor Fifty must be so tired.'_ she said to herself as she slid in the bed next to him, kissed his chest and snuggled into him. Before she could blink, sleep took her over.

...

"Baby, it's time to get up and get ready for dinner." Ana heard Christian whispering in her ear.

"Hmmm" was her response and she felt Christian shift from the bed. She opened one eye and watched his glorious body glide into the bathroom and heard him turn the shower on. As she got up she heard Teddy knock and call for her through the bedroom door. "Come in Teddy-Bear!" she called out.

Teddy ran and hugged his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Gran said to tell you that she dressed Phoebe and has her downstairs." he smiled at Ana.

_Ana's subconscious swooned, 'Thank heaven for my mother'._ "I see Gran dressed you too, huh Teddy-Bear. How about you lay in the big bed while Mommy and Daddy get dressed, would you like that?" she hugged him tightly and tickled him. Teddy just nodded as he giggled and Ana released him, joining her husband for a quick shower.

"Christian, be mindful that our son is laying on our bed waiting for us to get dressed." she teased as she entered the shower.

**...**

The caterers had laid out a spread of food, leaving Alani to serve. She was the domestic help that Christian had hired for the duration of their stay. Dinner was to be served on the beach where a marquee complete with hardwood flooring was assembled near the water, surrounded by outdoor fire pits to warm the ocean air to a comfortable temperature. Teddy and Ava walked hand in hand with Sophie while the adults trailed behind them. Reaching the marquee, everyone settled in their seats as flutes of Bollinger Rose Champagne awaited them. The conversations were light, mostly in reference to the events of the day.

Christian felt his Blackberry buzz and dug it out of his pocket. He received the text he was waiting for in order for dinner to begin. No one noticed the blond woman walking towards them. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he began with a small speech.

"Everyone, can I have your attention for just a few moments please. Before we begin this lovely dinner, I would like to have a special guest join us. Luke, you have been a loyal employee for many years and a most trusted friend which I am proud to call a member of the Grey Family. I thought I would bring you some happiness on this vacation, effective immediately you are off duty until we return to Seattle next week. Also, to show how much I value you in our lives, you will be getting a forty percent raise. Andrea, perfect timing as always. Luke, enjoy."

Sawyer was dumb-founded as everyone smiled when he arose from his seat, turned to see Andrea standing behind him and gave her the most passionate kiss while holding her tightly in his arms.

Breaking the kiss, Luke turned around slightly flustered and addressed his family, "Christian, I don't know what to say besides _THANK YOU_! This is way more than I expected when I was getting ready for dinner. Everyone, you all know Andrea Gibson as Mr. Grey's secretary slash personal assistant, she is so much more than that. Andrea has given me the opportunity to get to know her and she is a remarkable woman but then again she would have to be to deal with Christian on a daily basis. Andrea has agreed to do me the honor of being my girlfriend and move in with me."

The family welcomed Andrea with open arms and were extremely happy for Luke, now that he had finally found love.

Clearing his throat again, Christian resumed his small speech...

"Andrea, welcome to the family. Now for my dear wife, my gift to you is that since you seem to love Hawaii so much, I have purchased this property for you and have named it _**"Heavenly Haven"**_ because you, my Anastasia, are my heavenly haven. Since the first day we met you have been my refuge, my lifeline and during the past two weeks this place has been our safe place from the dramas of reality."

With tears in her eyes, Ana kissed her husband and was speechless. Able to only mutter an_ 'oh__ my god, thank you'_ as her family applauded. They took their seats and Christian wiped Ana's tears with his thumbs then held her hand.

Ray quickly stood up and said, "Well, I know I can never top that but since this is speech making time... Firstly, Christian, thank you for everything you have done for us as a whole but especially for loving my daughter and grandchildren, always putting them and their safety first; for that I can never thank you enough. But, I also want to announce that since we have been here, Carla and I have spoken and realized just how much this family really means to us. We love you all dearly and have decided to move to Seattle to be closer to you all."

Amazement and excitement ran across everyone's face at Ray's declaration, especially since Ray was a man of little words. Hugs flowed through the marquee until Gail asked for their collective attention.

"Since this does seem like speech night, I would also like to thank Christian and Ana for this vacation and to everyone in general for kindly accepting Jason, Sophie and I into this family. My announcement is that **I'm pregnant!**" Gail turned to see a shocked Jason Taylor.

Congratulations rang out as everyone hugged Gail while a stunned Taylor was stuck in his seat, unable to move with his mouth wide open. Noticing this, Sawyer nudged him and he sprung up, grabbed his wife and swung her around smiling from ear to ear yelling, **"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY?, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! Sophie, you're going to have a little brother or sister, your mommy is gonna have a baby."** Sophie ran to her parents and just hugged them.

Just then, Elliot yelled out, **"LET'S EAT!"** and appetizers were served instantly. With everyone is a glorious mood and all the surprises out in the open, conversations were joyous as the Grey Family indulged in their meal.

_**...**_

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

_**...**_

As Alani served _Haupia_ for dessert, Jason received a text message saying _'Fireworks on the water in five minutes'_. Not bothering to check who the message was from, Taylor assumed that Christian must have arranged the fireworks since Ana loved them and received the text as a heads up since he hated them.

Five minutes later, fireworks erupted above the water. The show was spectacular lighting up the middle of the ocean in colorful lights during the darkness of the night. It seemed like the perfect slice of heaven to end a perfect day. Everyone was hugging their mates and the children looked on in awe. Complete peace, unity and happiness at _'Heavenly Haven'_... until the finale of the fireworks lit up the sky to spell out a message.

_**"You can't hide, I'll always find you Greys"**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Home

_A/N:: Thanks for all the reviews and messages encouraging me to continue. To all my followers and favorites... Hope you enjoy! (2/9/13)_

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_... Chapter 10 - Home**

**...**

Everyone stood speechless, frozen in a state of shock at the message written in the sky. While the words disappeared into the darkness of the night, Taylor managed to suggest that everyone return to the house as Sawyer alerted security to do a sweep of the property via cell phone. It was almost midnight, therefore getting the children to bed without alarming them became the priority. Once the kids were put to bed, the adults gathered in the living room to decide how to proceed.

Christian asked Taylor to organize the jet to leave the following day. Everyone unanimously agreed that returning home to Seattle would be best. No better way to fight than to do it from home court with better resources at their disposal. Realizing that security would be tight now, even Mia and Elliot accepted it would be necessary. This message shook them to the core and the seriousness of the situation really sank in.

Welch had been contacted and instructed to find out as many details as possible in regard to the fireworks show. Aside from that, there really was nothing further to discuss or do until the family returned to Seattle. While silence still filled the air, everyone elected to turn in for the night.

Climbing into bed worried about her husband, Ana kissed Christian passionately as if their lives depended on it. Prepared to give him what she assumed he needed most, Christian surprised her by saying he just wanted to hold her tight and never let go. Together they drifted off into a deep sleep with their arms and legs entwined.

Morning came and it was time to leave their haven, not wanting the message to ruin the sanctity of the past few weeks. The plane ride was quiet with the exception of the kids. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world, not knowing what to say about the matter at hand. Each silently racking their brain in an attempt to figure out who would want to harm the family, or more specifically Christian and Anastasia.

Knowing that there is safety in numbers, the family set out for ESCALA upon their arrival at Sea-Tac. All the preparations Christian had made before leaving for Hawaii would come in handy now. The Taylors would return to the staff quarters of the penthouse with Ana and Christian. The rest of the families to an apartment each right below them and Sawyer, Andrea and the rest of the security team in the apartments on the floor below that.

Sawyer's floor was security central with each apartment on that floor equip with CCTV monitors. Intercoms were put throughout all the rooms of each apartment to facilitate communication without running back and forth between apartments or floors; also in case of an emergency. One elevator bank was made express between the garage, top three floors and roof, unable to stop on any other floor; leaving the other two for regular use by the rest of the tenants. The service elevator was blocked off and not able to reach the top floors at all. Access via the stairs needed passcodes to enter and exit from the top floors as well.

While everyone got settled into their new temporary homes, Christian, Taylor and Sawyer left for a meeting with Welch at GEH. The money trail for the fireworks show led back to an address in Portland, but with further investigation it was found to be an abandoned house owned by a bank. The only lead so far which turned out to be a dead end. Sooner or later whoever it was would screw up, they were getting increasingly impatient now.

Wrapping up the meeting with Welch, Mr Grey met with Ros and attended to GEH business. A new acquisition being 'Art Gallery Auction House' was proving to be slightly difficult to acquire and needed his personal attention. After a few calls, the deal was sealed. He informed Ros to finalize the paper work for the purchase, name change and prepare the press release for next week. 'Art Gallery Auction House' would now be named 'Gris Maison d'Art' (Grey Art House). Eager to get home to his wife and kids, Christian completed what was needed at GEH, rounded up his security team and headed back to ESCALA.

**...**

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

**...**

**Sawyer's POV**

Walking into my apartment away from home, I find my girlfriend waiting for me with a bottle of wine and lunch on the dining room table. It feels so good to have someone to come home to, although I wish we weren't in the middle of a threatening crisis. She has been aware of the situation but now her being officially my girl puts her in the middle of everything as well. I just want to grab her and make love to her but we have decided to take a slow approach to sex. Us living together is enough for me at the moment plus it gives us more time together to get to know one another better. Whenever she is ready to have sex with me, I'll be right here waiting.

I kiss Andrea while accepting a glass of wine from her. We sit and have lunch together while I fill her in on the situation at hand fully, with Christian's knowledge and blessing to do so. I'm silently hoping that it doesn't scare her away as I continue with the conversation. To my surprise, Andrea reassured me that she isn't going to bail on me because of my loyalty to protect our boss and his family, no matter what the situation. For that, I am greatly appreciative and am in awe.

While I'm helping Andrea with the dishes I hear the intercom go off. Answering, it's Christian reminding me that I am still off duty for the rest of the week as is Andrea and that he will only request my presence if absolutely necessary. Our communication is short and ends with our acknowledgement and sincere thanks for Mr Grey's generosity despite this troubling time.

Andrea and I continue to talk while sitting on the couch. She can see how torn I am between spending this time with her and doing my job, despite how hard I try to hide it. She is so understanding and considerate that it makes my heart melt and I think of how lucky I am. We agree that I will voluntarily escort Ana and the kids if necessary during my week off, just to give me piece of mind. I text Christian to let him know and he is grateful and thanks me. Finishing our wine, Andrea and I just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie until an afternoon nap takes us over.

**...**

**Christian's POV**

**...**

Shaking my head, I realize how lucky I am to have such loyal friends and staff. Despite having a week off and a girlfriend to spend his time with, Luke has offered to escort my wife and kids should they need to go out. I can never express how this makes me feel since he and Jason are the only ones I really do trust my family with.

Gail has prepared a lasagna for lunch with garlic bread and salad. I open a nice bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and let it breathe while I head to the bedroom to get Ana for lunch. I find her sitting on the bed holding Phoebe against her chest and Teddy snuggled into her side as she reads them a story. It's such a beautiful sight, she is such a good mother and a remarkable wife.

"Baby, lunch is ready!" I say as I sit on the edge of the bed. Teddy crawls into my lap and gives me a big hug saying, "I'm hungry too, Daddy!"

I just laugh and say, "Well it's a good thing Auntie Gail made plenty of lasagna then!" and I tickle my boy until he is a fit of giggles. Ana smiles at me as she's changing Phoebe's diaper.

"Mr. Grey, I've been thinking and wanted to ask you something. Since my mom and dad have decided to move to Seattle, would it be okay with you if they just stayed in their apartment downstairs... indefinitely." she asks, her cheeks blushing and she is biting her lip.

My reply is honest and sincere, "Anastasia, don't bite your lip. Your parents are more than welcome to live here at ESCALA for as long as they want. We do own the building now and with all the security overhauled I think it would be great for them."

She beams back at me and gives me a kiss as she gets up from the bed, whispering in my mouth, "Thank you."

We head to the dining room and have our lunch with Gail, Jason and Sophie. Ever since Teddy was born and Sophie came to live with us, the Grey's and Taylor's have shared most meals together. _I have a flashback to the day we asked Jason and Gail to be Teddy's god-parents. They were overjoyed and accepted without hesitation._

Ana wants to watch movies after lunch so we invite Sophie to stay with us to give her parents some alone time. I really am starting to believe Elliot's assessment of Ana making me go soft as I smirk at myself while watching _'Shrek'_. Today is about readjusting, about being home, but I know my wife will question me this evening about what Welch has found out. She's not mentioned the fireworks message since it happened and that's not like her, so I know it's only a matter of time.

It's been a relaxing day for all while readjusting to being home. Knowing that Christian has done everything possible to assure his family's safety has taken some of the edge off of the stress of relocating to ESCALA. Although deep down they all know that not everything is one hundred percent.

Ana had invited the collective to dinner. Grace and Carla had came upstairs to help Ana and Gail prepare dinner while Sophie and Teddy went down to Elliot's to play with Ava. Christian put Phoebe in her bouncy chair in his office so he could watch over her as he worked.

Security was in constant communication with Welch in hopes to find a breakthrough. Unfortunately, the only lead was a dead end which meant they would have to wait until another attempt was made. This realization angered Taylor. The thought that someone might get hurt before they could find whoever was doing this was unacceptable. Granting himself a selfish moment, Taylor silently prayed that he would be able to keep Gail, Sophie and their unborn baby safe. After watching and re-watching different CCTV footage, Taylor became exasperated. Feeling his Blackberry vibrate, he dug it out his pocket and saw a text from Gail informing him that dinner would be ready soon. Leaving his orders with the rest of the security team, he headed upstairs to wash up for yet another family dinner.

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

_A/N:: Sorry for the short chapter just wanted to get something out. Will try and post the next chapter by Monday 2/11/13_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Storm

_A/N:: Sorry for the delay in updates. I appreciate your patience... hope you enjoy! 3/2/13_

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_... Chapter 11 - The Storm**

**...**

It's been a month since the family returned from Hawaii and there have been no incidents to report. Everyone pretty much resumed a normal life of work and taking care each other, never letting their guards down. Andrea has been able to adjust to being a professional at work and lax at home where Christian is concerned. It was something she thought would be an issue when she and Sawyer started getting to know each other. Surprisingly enough everything was working out well, both in the office and at home. Although, on her first day back to work, Christian had reminded her of the NDA she had signed and informed her that it also pertained to everything outside of work; being that she is now Luke's girlfriend.

Ana has been working from home, enjoying this time with her children and parents. She has been going into the office only once a week for about four hours but ultimately running her business from home. Sawyer never leaves her side with the exception of bathroom breaks.

Christian goes into GEH daily but has changed his schedule greatly, arriving at ten in the morning and getting home no later than five in the evening. Taylor always by his side as usual, grateful for being home more as Gail's baby bump is growing and can spend more time with her and Sophie.

The Seattle sky is gray and gloomy, giving everyone a late start to their day. After breakfast, the collective had scattered to their respective places of employment. Carla and Ray offered to stay with Teddy and Phoebe so that Ana could go to the office. They even had Ava with them so Kate and Elliot didn't have to worry while at work.

By lunch time, the skies opened up and heavy rain began to flood the city. Angry lightening and thunder roared with the whistling of the wind across the darkening gray sky. The first flashes had startled Ana as she worked in her husband's home office. Deciding she needed a break, Ana headed toward the kitchen for some tea. She encountered Gail and Sawyer chatting at the breakfast bar and joined them.

Christian was stuck in meetings all morning and the sudden rain storm was causing his palm to twitch. He wanted nothing more than to head home to his wife and bury himself in her to relieve some stress. Standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows in his GEH office, he decided to do just that. Hitting a speed dial number on his Blackberry, Christian asked Taylor to bring the car around and informed him they were going home for the day. Stepping outside his office, he advised Andrea to clear the rest of the day and be ready to head home in twenty minutes.

Finishing up her shift at the hospital, Grace felt a slight chill. Turning around, she noticed Blackwell was closer than usual and just brushed off the feeling. She let him know she would be ready in half an hours time to head back to ESCALA. With a nod, he checked in with security central via text, alerting them to that affect.

Forty five minutes later, Blackwell awoke on the floor of the hospital parking lot, outside a still running SUV with a gash in his head and a massive headache. Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey was nowhere to be found.

_**...**_

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

_**...**_

**Christian's POV**

We arrive at ESCALA and take the elevator to the security floor. Andrea bids me a good afternoon before entering her and Luke's apartment while Taylor heads to check with security. I, on the other hand, go up another floor to my in-law's apartment.

"Hello Carla!", I say when my mother-in-law answers the door. "I just came to check on the kids if you don't mind.

Carla smiles, "Oh Christian, of course it's all right. Come in, they are in the living room with Ray."

I enter the living room and my little boy runs into my arms with such force he almost knocks me over.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!", Teddy squeals as he's running toward me before giving me the biggest hug.

"Hey Teddy-Bear! Are you having fun with Nana and Papa?"

"Yes, Papa watched 'Toy Story' with me and Nana made me mac and cheese".

"And are you looking out for your baby sister like a big brother should?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raising his eyebrow to mimic me, Teddy replied with a serious face, "Yes, of course Daddy. I helped Nana give Phoebe her bottle and then she fell asleep with Ava so I covered them with a blanket."

"Good job little man! I'm very proud of you. Now go finish watching tv with Papa and I'll see you later."

With another big hug, Teddy said, "Okay Daddy, I love you!" and ran back to lay on the blankets spread out on the floor next to his sister and cousin.

I thanked Ray for watching over them and headed to the kitchen to find Carla. She was doing the dishes from their lunch when she turned to look at me with a bright smile. I was tempted when she offered me some mac and cheese but declined and asked her for a favor instead. She eagerly agreed to keep the children until dinner so I could have some alone time with Ana, and in exchange she and Ray would join us for dinner.

Upon entering the penthouse, I find my beautiful wife in the kitchen chatting away with Luke, Gail and Sophie. She's surprised I'm home so early but understands as I whisper my intentions in her ear, also letting her know that her parents are staying with the kids until dinner. Then, I informed Gail that Ray and Carla would be joining us for dinner this evening.

Just as we excuse ourselves from the kitchen, I feel my Blackberry buzz in my pocket. I quickly retrieve it to find Taylor's name on the caller ID.

"Taylor!", I snap into the phone.

"Sir, we have a situation! Meet me down in your parents apartment right now!" he barks.

I end the call without response, look at Anastasia and tell her not to leave the apartment. Rushing to the elevator, I descend one floor down to Mom and Dad's apartment. I find Dad and Taylor in the kitchen and Dad is pouring himself a scotch then starts to pace with the glass in his hand. Before I can say anything, I hear my father call out to me...

"Christian, your mother is missing! We have no idea where she is!" he tells me in a panic.

"What do you mean she's missing? Taylor! What do we know and where the hell was Blackwell?"

**...**

**...**

**Taylor's POV**

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is like a mother to us all so when I'm informed of her disappearance I feel it in my heart but know it will be a greater pain for her actual children. I try to reassure Mr. Carrick as we wait for Christian to come downstairs but I know it's futile as the initial shock is still raw in his mind.

I sigh as Christian asks me to brief him on the situation...

"Christian, when I reached the security office I was informed that Blackwell had checked in via text to advise that Dr. Grace was leaving the hospital and on her way home. Given the time frame in which the text was received and when I checked in, I calculated that she should have been home close to an hour ago but Blackwell had not checked in upon his arrival. I came here to check with Mr. Carrick to see if he heard from Dr. Grace or if she had returned and to see possibly if Blackwell had simply forgotten to check in again. Your father has not seen or heard from her and her phone is going straight to voicemail. Blackwell called a few minutes ago saying he was hit over the head in the hospital parking lot and when he came to Dr. Grace was gone. He estimates he was out for approximately forty minutes or so and is currently at the hospital for observation and tests."

I hang my head and let out a huge sigh as I got all the intel off my chest while listening to Christian curse up a storm about the situation. When I notice his words are stumbling and slowly stopping, I inform them that we traced the good Doctor's phone but it was located in the street just past the exit of the garage.

_**...**_

_**===== FIFTY SHADES FORWARD =====**_

_**...**_

"Taylor get Welch, Barney and whoever else necessary to canvas the hospital, tap into security feeds from the hospital and near by buildings. Dad, I promise you we will find her and bring her home safe; I will give up anything, everything to assure that and I'm sorry it's my fault she's in danger." Christian exclaims as tears well in his eyes.

The rain was coming down even harder than before and the winds were picking up speed dramatically. Everyone's phones began to chime with Emergency Alerts saying that the storm had been upgraded to a possible hurricane like conditions and to remain indoors unless absolutely necessary. Nothing was going to stand in the way of Christian finding his mother and at that thought, the lights flickered slightly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Emotional Tsunami

_A/N:: Thank you again for the encouragement to continue the story and will try to update more often. 3/13/13_

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_... Chapter 12 - Emotional Tsunami**

...

...

Christian paces running his hands through his hair then turns to Jason, "Taylor, please have the entire family assemble in the penthouse. I will inform them of the situation personally. Whoever is not home yet, send cars to collect them immediately. Also, please inform Gail to make a light dinner and enough for the collective."

"Yes, Sir!" and with that reply, Taylor leaves the apartment sullen yet still in his command-all frame of mind.

Christian excuses himself from Carrick and enters his parents bedroom. He grabs a picture of Grace and sits on the bed. Tears stream down his cheeks hitting the picture frame as his hands shake slightly. Clutching the picture to his chest, taking a deep breath words flow out of his mouth into the air which is scented like his Mother.

"Mom, I am so sorry, so so sorry that you're in danger because of me. I know when I was younger that I deprived you of so many things that a Mother takes joy in with her child and I may not have expressed to you how much I love you, need you and am grateful to be your son. I am blessed that you chose to rescue me and give me the life that was never intended for me. I am who I am because of you and your love and support. Even as an adult, I have been difficult, controlling and overprotective and this is the reason why. Losing you will be the death of me Mother, I was never able to show emotion, never knew how until Anastasia. Please Mom, hold on and fight until I find you and I vow to tell you and show you how much I love and need you until my last breath on this earth. I love you Mom and I will do any and everything in my power to bring you home safely." Christian sobbed.

After a few minutes of regaining composure, Christian needed to deal with the situation; needed his wife to comfort him and give him strength. Wiping his tears, he joined his father in the kitchen and poured a drink. Gulping it down, he turned and hugged Carrick and said, "I love you Dad. I know I may not say or show it enough but I do and from now on that is going to change because without you and Mom, I would not be the man I am today. I will get her back safely, I promise!"

Carrick still raw from the situation at hand, had tears in his eyes hugging his son tightly. "I love you too, son. Let's head up to the penthouse and inform the family and see what we need to do to get that incredible wife of mine back. She is the glue that holds this family together" Carrick murmured into his son's ear. They each drank one last drink and headed to the penthouse.

**_..._**

**_===== FIFTY SHADES FORWARD =====_**

**_..._**

It is now three in the afternoon and everyone is chatting in the penthouse awaiting Christian and his big announcement. Just then the elevator dings allowing Christian and Carrick to walk into the penthouse. Teddy runs and hugs his grand-father, Carrick picks him up and excuses himself to Christian's study for some alone time with Teddy as a comfort.

"Thank you everyone for meeting here on short notice but please give me a moment alone to speak to my wife and then I will end your curiosity." Christian stated and grabbed Ana's hand, heading to the bedroom.  
Once the bedroom door was closed, Christian wrapped his arms around Ana and just sobbed without saying a word. Completely caught off guard, unknowing of the situation and not saying a word, she just held him and let him break down.

After what should have felt like an eternity he released her from his embrace wiped his tears and slipped into the bathroom to wash his face. Ana stood in a twilight zone, not knowing what is going on, what to say or do. When Christian returned to the bedroom he grabbed Ana's hand, placed a chaste kiss on her lips and lead back to the living room to face the family.

Christian took a deep breath and addressed his family...

"Can everyone take a seat please. What I am about to say is going to change the way this family functions from now on and there is no easy way to say this. Between 1:30pm and 2:15pm, Grace was kidnapped from the hospital as she was getting in the car to return home. Blackwell was knocked on conscious and when he came to, Mother was gone and her cell phone discarded at the nearest exit. I have people already working to locate her and to bring her home safely. I vow that I will make whoever took her, pay! I take all the blame for this situation and I am deeply sorry to have brought this upon our family. I am sorry that you all are subject to danger, threats, paparazzi and the likes because of me, my life and my wealth." With that statement, Christian walked into his study slamming the door closed to sit with his father and son to try and regain his composure once again.

Tears stained everyone's faces as they all just sat speechless. Gail went into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea and also to keep herself busy. As she stood in front of the stove, she caressed her baby bump just as Taylor joined her and enveloped her in his arms. After a brief moment, he released her with a kiss and an 'I love you'. He then approached Sophie. Hugging her as well, he whispered into her ear, "Take care of your Mommy for me while I work, okay Pumpkin. And always make sure that either Mommy or me or another adult knows where you are, Okay?" Sophie said, "yes Daddy" and went to give Gail a hug while her father retreated to Christian's office.

_**...**_

_**===== FIFTY SHADES FORWARD =====**_

_**...**_

**Ana's POV**

I have never been so shocked and speechless in all the years Christian and I have been together. My heart stopped for a minute when my husband broke down in my arms but at least now I know why. I love Grace as much as my own Mother and am grateful that my parents and in-laws are the best of friends. As I sit here stunned, I realize why Carrick took Teddy with him into the study. He just wanted a distraction and some private time. My son is the best remedy sometimes, he is so loving and comforting. For a child, he is remarkable at sensing others moods and emotions then he just showers you with affection.

I wonder over and sit next to Mia, taking Phoebe from her and she just rests her head on my shoulder. Everyone is so quiet, obviously deep in thought and angry; rightfully so. Gail brought us all some tea and biscuits. I silently say a prayer that Grace is well cared for and will be home safe very soon.

As I'm getting ready to get up to lay Phoebe down in the playpen, Elliot starts yelling; startling everyone.

**...**

**Elliot's POV**

All this silence is killing me. My Mother is out there somewhere with God-knows-who and no one has anything to say?!

"Sitting here in silence is not going to bring Mom home safe and soon, nor is keeping these emotions bottled up healthy for any of us." I yelled storming off towards Christian's study and banging on the door.

When Christian opened the door I just hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder for a minute before questions began spurting out of my mouth.

"Bro, first off I don't blame you for this... nobody does! Now, what do we know and what can we do?"

Before my brother could answer, Teddy ran past us and climbed into Mia's lap and my Father emerged from the study and said, "Christian, Elliot is right; you're not to blame! But all we can do now is stay strong and pray as we wait for more information from Welsh and the security team. We need to stay united as a family and get through this together."

...

**Grace's POV**

I open my eyes and I'm laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. It's not a hotel but the room is decorated nicely and it's super clean. I remember finishing my paperwork in my office at the hospital then walking to the parking lot with Blackwell, then the smell of chloroform. Now I am here but where is 'here' and who brought me 'here'?

Sitting up in the bed, I start to think of how my family must be frantic because they have no idea where I am. I reach over to the night table and grab a bottle of water, inspecting the seal to ensure it hasn't been tampered with before opening it and drinking it down completely. I need to stay hydrated and it will also help to flush anything out of my system. Hearing a key turn in the lock, I turn to the door to face my captor.

"You!" I gasped, shocked at the vision before me. How could this person have taken me away from my family? "Why am I here? What do you want?" I question with a glare.

...

**?'s POV**

"Dr. Trevelyan, I hope you find the room and bathroom suitable. As you can see, you are free to roam both rooms freely as I have not restrained you, but, I will if I have to. You are a means to an end and my end goal is to make Christian and Anastasia Grey suffer. Now, it is nearly 6:00pm so I have brought you something to eat. I know it is not five-star cuisine like you're used to but it is edible. There are no windows in either room and no one will hear you if you scream so please relax and I will check on you again before the night is over" I tell her before walking out the door and locking the two deadbolts.

Step one a success. Now to see to the rest of my plan to take down the Greys.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_===== FIFTY SHADES FORWARD =====_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Gail had prepared a green salad, grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Trying to keep things as normal as can be expected, the collective sat down to dinner mostly to appease Christian and his food issues. Forks danced with the food across the plates and conversation was minimal.

Wind, thunder and lightning wreaked havoc on the Seattle streets while an emotional tsunami had taken over Christian's ivory tower. Sullen faces and fake smiles floated around the penthouse impatiently waiting for information on Grace. While Mothers settled the children in the media room to watch a movie, Fathers communicated with security before contacting police to officially declare Grace has missing.

Andrea had contacted Ros on Christian's behalf and she immediately came over to do damage control in the event the paparazzi got wind of the situation. Carrick had authorized a one million dollar reward for Grace's safe return should the situation reach the media, which he knew it would in a short time.

When Mia could no longer be consoled, Ana had called Flynn who came over and gave Mia some Valium. Before leaving he had given the pill bottle to Taylor with strict instructions how to dispense it, also informing him who he thought would need it before the nights end.

...

As everyone was pretty much scattered around the penthouse lost in their own thoughts, Ana found her husband in his study staring out the window at the angry sky. She took his hand and led him toward the 'Red Room of Pain'. When they approached the door she turned to Christian and placed her finger on his lips indicating for him not to speak. Ana opened the door, locked it behind them, walked her husband to the bed and sat him down. She proceeded to remove all her clothes slowly in front of him, biting her lip the entire time then bent over the bench and waited.

Christian's shocked mental state caused him to react mechanically. He got up and removed his shirt, shoes and socks. After unbuttoning his jeans he wandered over to his wife and caressed her ass before retracting his hand then landing a harsh slap across her butt cheeks.

With each slap Ana counted, "One!...Two!... Three!" By the time she reached nine, she felt herself ready to climax but she didn't say a word or beg for her release.

"Twelve!" Ana let out in a harsh whisper and as she awaited the next blow, Christian rammed his dick deep inside of her and stilled. Pulling out slowly, he rammed into her wet pussy again. By the four ram, Ana could no longer hold on and orgasm'd while screaming her husband's name.

Feeling Ana's pussy doing Kegels around his thick shaft, Christian quickened his pace until he was pounding into his wife anxious to find his release. Feeling Ana convulse over and over again was his undoing, after a final hard thrust Christian emptied all of his hot cum deep into the awaiting receptacle that was Anastasia Grey.

Christian withdrew from Ana and slipped is boxers back on, grabbed the red satin sheet off the bed, picked up a thoroughly fucked Mrs Grey and carried her to their bedroom; depositing her on the bed as he drew a bath. Picking her up again, they got into the bathtub and Christian just held Ana in their cocoon of bubbles; her back to his front.

...

...


	13. Chapter 13 - Revelations

**_FIFTY SHADES FORWARD_****... Chapter 13 - Revelations**

...

Able to refocus on the situation at hand, with a fresh prospective thanks to his wife, Christian leaves a resting Anastasia to check on his children and the rest of the family. Satisfied, he heads off to meet with security in hopes of some new information.

"Sir, we have determined that the kidnapper is a hispanic male from CCTV footage around town. Dr. Grace was led away in a black Mercedes with stolen plates and we may have a chance of finding her location as Barney is attempting to track her work pager." Taylor addresses Christian and Carrick with a slight enthusiasm since this is their first solid lead in months.

With hope in his voice, Christian asks Carrick to please go and get some rest in the guest room as everyone else is resting now. Nothing more can be done tonight until more intel is accumulated.

...

**Christian's POV**

Exhausted yet can't quite sleep, so I pour a glass of Cabernet-Sauvignon as a sleep aid and wander over to close the lid on my piano. I sip my wine and proceed to play 'Anytime You Need A Friend' by Mariah Carey. It's one of Mom's favorite songs and she sang it to me often growing up; her way of reassuring me that she loves me and will always be there for me. I never told her I learned to play it nor have I ever played it for her. I have played it often to myself whenever I felt lost or conflicted in any way. It always seemed to calm and soothe me... just like Mom had the ability to do.

My memories are interrupted when Elliot sulks into the great room in search of a beer. After finding his thirst quencher, he joins me by the piano and I am repeatedly playing the same song.

"I remember Mom singing to you when you had no words or when she couldn't hug you. It's her favorite song, she sang it often throughout the years but I've never heard you play it before." Elliot commented.

I sigh, "I'm confident we will find her and bring her home safely but a small piece of me is sad that I never played this for her. When I learned how to play it was one of the first songs I taught myself. Damn, I miss her Elliot. She saved me, hell, she saved all of us. I have to save her!"

My brother just nods and gives me a small half-smile before telling me to get some rest and tomorrow will be a brighter day. I realize that tomorrow is just a few hours away so I down the rest of my wine, hug my brother and retreat to my bedroom. I slide into bed and let sleep take me as I spoon my Ana.

...

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

_**...**_

Morning comes and the Seattle sky is no longer angry yet it is still gray. As Christian's eyes open, he glanced at the clock which read 10am. Never have they slept so late but given the emotional turmoil, it's understandable.

"Good Morning, Husband!" whispers Ana with eyes still shut.

"Good Morning, Wife! Thank you for being my savior as always." replied Christian, hugging his soul mate tighter.

Ana sighed, "And thank you for being my 'more'."

After getting ready for the day, the pair ventured to the kitchen to find the rest of the family lazily beginning their day as well. Grateful to Carla and Ray for keeping watch over the kids, everyone sat down to have brunch.

The men assembled in Christian's study shortly after the meal to go over the situation at hand. According to Taylor, the police have no further leads and Welch's men should have a pin point on the location of Grace's work pager within the hour.

...

**Gail's POV**

I love having all the family around and the penthouse buzzing with life, although, not under these circumstances. Christian, Jason and Ana have all ordered me to relax a bit in light of everyone being here to pitch in. As I caress my growing baby bump, I reflect on how far we have all come along since Ana met Christian and the glue that has always held us together... our saving Grace.

My Sophie is playing with Teddy and Ava. Sitting here watching them makes me a little anxious to give birth, I know Sophie is going to be a big help as well as an excellent big sister. Somehow, it just doesn't seem complete without Grace. She is the light in this family alongside Ana and without her presence you can see the dimness. Mia is not her bubbly self, the comedian has left Elliot's demeanor, Christian seems frozen in CEO mode, Ana has been unbelievably quiet unlike her normal witty self and poor Carrick is just a nervous wreck. He is usually the calmest of them all but all he seems to do is pace and worry but who can blame him.

...

...

**?'s POV**

I think I have made them suffer for the time being and proved I will stop at nothing until I get Anastasia. My goal to make them suffer for as long as possible seems to going well. I will prolong this to make the end result that much sweeter.

As much as revenge and desire fuel me, I can't bring myself to hurt the good Doctor. There is an aura about her that is just mysterious to me, so I guess I'll send her back; at least for now.

...

...

It's nearing three in the afternoon and to avoid pulling his hair out, Christian is seated on the floor playing with Teddy, Ava, Sophie and Phoebe. Ana is in awe and snapping occasional pictures with her phone to savor the moment. Mia and Gail are napping while Kate and Andrea attempt to make plan and later make dinner.

Carrick leaves Christian's study and sits next to Ana on the couch. As he is taking in the view of his son and grandchildren, he feels the buzz of his phone and answers quickly. Everyone stares at him as his voice raises and he replies, "Yes! Yes, I'm on my way right now! Thank you, thank you so much for calling!"

"Christian, Elliot, Taylor!" Carrick yells. "Grace is at the hospital, we need to go now!"

The men race to the elevator to leave but not before Christian tells Sawyer to alert security to be on point and guard the family with his life. Anxious to get to Grace yet wary of leaving the woman and children, the men made it to the hospital in record time.

They rush into the Emergency Room and ask the nurse in unison, "Grace Trevelyan-Grey?" ...

...

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

_**A/N:: Sorry for the delay in updates and for the short chapter.. have a bit of writer's block but am already working on the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Revelations Pt 2

_**FIFTY SHADES FORWARD**_**… Chapter 14 – Revelations Pt. 2**

…

**Grace's POV**

'Where am I?' I think to myself as I look around at my surroundings. I seem to be seated on a bench in the park. It's the park not far from the hospital, but how did I get here?!

I blink my eyes a few times trying to remember but come up blank. Last thing I remember is doing paperwork in my office and informing Blackwell that I would be ready to head home shortly. Blackwell, where is he? Christian will be livid that I am without security. I look at my watch and realize that I should have been home already, but I can't seem to find my cell phone or my work pager for that matter.

Taking a deep breath, I stand and decide to walk to the hospital and call Carrick to pick me up. It must have stopped raining if I made it to the park but I'm still unclear as to how I got there and what caused me to fall asleep on a bench knowing someone is out to hurt my family.

Bumping into the Head E.R. Nurse upon entering through the emergency room entrance, I give her a polite smile. "Hi Michelle, have you seen Mr. Blackwell around?" I ask.

"No Dr. Trevelyan, sorry; but are you alright?" asked Michelle.

"Yes dear, why do you ask?" I reply while heading toward my office with a concerned Michelle in tow. Once inside my office, Michelle closes the door and sits across from me.

"Grace, you have been gone for two days and weren't answering your cell or your pager. We've been quite worried about you, especially since I treated Mr. Blackwell personally for a head injury."

I'm shocked at what I am hearing, I left the hospital two days ago and I have no memory of it. Blackwell had a head injury and both my cell and pager are missing. What in the world is going on? Then a thought hits me and I ask Michelle to draw my blood and run a full panel of tests, especially for drug detection. Doctors make the worse patients but I ask another colleague to give me a full physical as well.

Once my blood is drawn, I ask Michelle to put a rush on the results and to call Carrick for me and let him know I am here in the hospital while I change into a gown and await my physical.

…

_"Christian, Elliot, Taylor!" Carrick yells. "Grace is at the hospital, we need to go now!"_

_The men race to the elevator to leave but not before Christian tells Sawyer to alert security to be on point and guard the family with his life. Anxious to get to Grace yet wary of leaving the women and children, the men made it to the hospital in record time._

_They rush into the Emergency Room and ask the nurse in unison, "Grace Trevelyan-Grey?" _

The nurse looks up smiling and she tells them that Grace is in with the Doctor having a check up and the Doctor will be with them shortly to bring them to her.

Carrick, Christian and Elliot pace the waiting room in anticipation yet somewhat relieved that Grace is getting checked out and will be with the family soon, as Taylor stands by the door in his usual guardian stance.

A Doctor in his early forties enters the waiting room and clears his throat before speaking, "Mr. Grey?" All three men reply 'yes' in unison then look at each other shaking their heads.

The Doctor smiles before continuing, "I'm Dr. Jacobb, a colleague of Dr. Trevelyan-Grey's. Physically, Grace is in perfect health but she has no recollection of the past two days. The last thing she remembers is finishing her shift and preparing to head home."

"When can we see her?"

"Will she regain her memory?"

"Is she hurt in any other way?"

The Grey men fired questions at the poor Doctor as if he was a target in a shooting range. Dr. Jacobb reassured them that Grace was perfectly fine and the results of her blood work-up should be back by the time her saline I.V finished. He also explained she was given saline to flush her system as a precaution in the event she was drugged.

Grace was sitting on the bed when her 'boys' came through the door and she just gave them the biggest smile she could muster. They all hugged her; relieved she was in one beautiful piece.

Taylor spoke first, "Dr. Grace, I'm glad you are okay and safe now." before taking his stance outside her room. Carrick held Grace's hand while sitting next to her on the bed while her two sons stood on the opposite side.

"Mom, are you really okay?" asked Elliot noting that Christian seemed relieved yet at a temporary loss for words.

Grace assured her 'boys' that she was perfectly fine and glad to be back with them. She proceeded to tell them the last thing she remembered and how she came about returning to the hospital. Before they could bombard her with questions, Nurse Michelle came in to remove her I.V as it had finished. Christian and Elliot excused themselves for a minute to call home.

As Elliot was on the phone with Kate, Christian had called Welch and told him to gather as much surveillance video from the area around the park from the last twenty four hours as possible. Christian then called Ana, basically to hear her voice, knowing that Kate had spread the good word on Grace throughout the Ivory Tower as soon as Elliot hung up with her.

Upon re-entering the room after their calls, Dr. Jacobb followed shortly thereafter. "Well, Grace, it seems that someone gave you a dose of Metyrapone but it should all be out of your system now as we only found trace amounts in your blood along with some Ambien.", declared the Doctor.

Christian looked to Grace with a questioning expression and she gave him a slight knowing nod before thanking Dr. Jacobb after he informed her that she was free to go home.

…

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

…

**Christian's POV**

Metyrapone, in early trials, was used to impair one's ability to retrieve recent memories with negative emotional content; according to my Mother. This explained why she did not completely lose her memory but instead just the last two days that she was away from us. Although I'm grateful that Mom is safe, I cannot stop my brain from wondering if she had a traumatic experience while with the freak that is stalking my family.

Mom explained the drug to us on the way home. When we arrived at ESCALA, we went to Mom and Dad's apartment first so she could shower and change before heading to see the rest of the family. By the time we reached the penthouse it was nearly time for dinner. While everyone fussed over Mom, Taylor and I headed to my study to confer with Welch via telephone.

"Welch, you're on speaker with Taylor and I, what do you have for us?" I barked at the phone.

"Sir, we pulled any and all surveillance footage from in or around the park and have come up empty handed. I am sorry Sir, but the only footage of Dr. Trevelyan-Grey seems to be about one block away from the park earlier today; obviously while she was walking to the hospital. There is no record of her entering the park escorted or alone."

I am livid! "How can there be no footage, how is this fucker getting away with all this? I do not care how much it costs or what you have to do but I want information first thing in the morning! I don't care if you have to hack into satellite images from Homeland Security… just get it done and quickly!" I command.

"Yes Sir!" was the reply before I clicked off.

"Jason, I will remain home for the next week, at least. Please take this week off and spend some time with Gail and Sophie." My right hand deserves a break too.

"Thank you, Christian. If it's alright with you and Ana, I would very much like to stay here at ESCALA in case I'm needed. I would rest easier knowing we are all together." Taylor sighed as he looked at me with determination and concern.

"Yes that is fine. Should you need some time alone, please send Sophie to us at anytime. We will gladly watch over her for you, she can sleep in Teddy's room or in the nursery with Phoebe so she is not alone. She does love her little 'cousins'." I reply with a genuine smile and a firm handshake. I am so lucky to have such loyal staff and am blessed to also call them friends or better yet… family.

…

**Ana's POV**

It was such a joy to see Grace walk into the Great Room. Everyone seemed to have shed a tear or two of joy and relief for her safe return. After she and Carrick explained that she was drugged which resulted in memory loss of the past two days, they surrounded themselves with the children and for once everything seemed normal at least for the time being.

As I stood behind the couch reveling in the site before me, the amount of love in this room alone; I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist. Christian pulled my into a tight embrace… my back to his chest as he kissed my neck.

"Mr. Grey, you are being quite affectionate at the moment." I giggled.

"Such a beautiful sound Mrs. Grey, I will never tire of hearing you giggle. I love you so much, Anastasia; thank you for always taking care of me and for giving me a life I never thought I deserved."

"I love you too, Christian. You are quite welcome, thank you for sharing this life with me." I sighed while turning within his embrace and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Placing a chaste kiss upon my Husband's lips, I feel that familiar electric current spark between us. It still amazes me how I got so lucky to have this '_Sex God' _love me and give me the perfect family and life I could ever imagine. Just as my thoughts were about to venture south to the desire between my legs, Mia and Gail inform us that dinner is ready. And just like a normal family, we sat down to dinner with our usual witty banter.

…

_**=====FIFTY SHADES FORWARD=====**_

…

Once everyone returned to their apartments and kids were put to bed. Christian and Ana decided on a hot shower together to wash away the day's stress. After holding each other under the cascade of hot water for a few minutes, Mr. Grey grabbed the lavender body wash, lathered it in his hands, washed himself then began to wash his wife's body. The trail began at her neck where he massaged in the body wash before gliding his hands down her arms, down her back, along her thighs and down her legs. On the way back up her legs, Christian kneaded and massaged Ana's perfect ass causing her to let out a series of faint moans while placing her hands on the shower wall.

With a smirk on his face, Christian turned Ana to face him pinning her back against the wall. After a passionate kiss, the trail continued from her shoulders down to her breasts where he tugged and twisted her nipples. Ana let out a gasp as her husband's hands continued to travel down her stomach and to the apex of her sex. Shifting her under the cascade of water to rinse her body, Christian slid a finger into Ana's pussy.

"So wet, always ready" he growled before capturing her right nipple between his teeth.

"Always! Only for you!" Ana groaned as Christian inserted another finger into her and began to probe her vigorously.

Feeling her climb in ecstasy and nearing the point of no return, he withdrew his fingers and licked them before lifting her by the waist and impaling her with his rock hard dick. Ana legs had automatically wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. The sensation of Christian's thick mushroom head beating at her cervix with every thrust was a pleasurable pain which caused Ana to clench and milk her husband of his seed with each Kegel her pussy did during her full body orgasm.

Christian and Ana slid to the shower floor breathless and still entwined in each other. A much needed relief from their woes and an affirmation of their love, as well as their strength together will give them the confidence to fight until this situation is completely resolved.

…

…

**?'s POV**

That damned Dr. Grace weakened my determination to ruin the Grey's but now that I returned the saint, my mind is back on track and I'm forging a new plan of action. I will get my revenge!


	15. Chapter 15 - Temporary Relief

_**FIFTY SHADES FORWARD**_**… Chapter 15 – Temporary Relief**

**...**

It's been months since Grace has returned home and unfortunately she still has no recollection of those two days she was missing. Thankfully, things have seemed to return to normal; if you can call anything pertaining to the Greys normal.

As much as everyone is eager to return to their homes, they are still residing at ESCALA. With hopes that the act of returning Grace home safely meant the end of dangerous times, reality is that the perpetrator still hasn't been caught which means danger still lurks in the shadows.

Gail's pregnancy has progressed smoothly and she is now in her eighth month. Sophie is super excited as is Jason. Christian wanted to hire a housekeeper to help until Gail gave birth and then stay on part-time after the delivery but Ana didn't want Gail to feel like they were taking away her job. Carla offered to step in and assume the domestic responsibilities being that she is unemployed and home all day anyway. This scenario worked well for all parties involved, Christian and Ana were appreciative and grateful for this act of kindness.

...

**Taylor's POV**

**...**

I can't believe in a month or so I will get to meet my son or daughter then shortly after that will be Ted and Phoebe's birthday. So much has happened these past months but I'm grateful that everyone is safe.

This fucker enjoys playing games with his on again off again threats. It's like he strikes and retreats, disappearing for a while only to come back and cause havoc again. I will not let my guard down until he is caught.

...

**?'s POV**

**...**

Mr. Grey seems to be keeping his family on a tight leash with minimum public exposure. Shame that I have to stalk _my Ana_ just to get a glimpse of her but soon she will be with me and I will have made the Greys pay. Just like I told Grey in that note I sent to his office some months ago '…_If I can't have her, nobody can. I will destroy you. That is my plan.'_

_..._

**Ana's POV**

**...**

Sitting here with Gail, playing with the children in the Great Room, while Carla is in the kitchen preparing dinner seems so normal. Luke is here with us as Taylor accompanied Christian and my Dad aboard _'The Grace'_ on a fishing trip. It's been tranquil these past few months and although I'm grateful for some normalcy, I know it's a matter of time before our lives are disrupted again.

Refusing to dwell on the issue too much, I'm meeting with the others tonight, after Gail settles in for the night, to discuss a surprise baby shower for her. Her pregnancy has gone remarkably well thus far, although she has gotten irritated with everyone hovering over her. Gail is used to being a mother hen, as is Grace, so it's understandable how difficult it is to accept help and support no matter how appreciative. Sometimes I just laugh and shake my head at her and she joins me in laughter.

While holding Phoebe's hands and helping her to walk, I hear my Blackberry ring. I walk my daughter over to the couch so she can hold herself up while I grab my phone off of the coffee table to see a text from my husband.

_**Christian:: Missing u. Will be home soon. I love you Mrs. Grey.**_

I smile and feel a warmth cascade over me as I type my reply.

_**Ana:: Love u more Mr. Grey. Can't wait 2 b in ur arms. Missing u 2.**_

Setting my phone aside, I turn to find a smirking Gail glaring at me. Apparently Jason has just text her as well and we fall into a fit of giggles at the men we call our loving husbands.

_**~~~~~ FIFTY SHADES FORWARD ~~~~~**_

After discussing plans for Gail's baby shower and everyone dispersed, the Ivory Tower was silent. Christian drew Ana a bath filled with lavender oil and rose petals, but his wife insisted that he join her.

After settling into the hot water, Christian pulled Ana to him; her back to his front. They sat there silent for some time, soaking their stress away, listening to soft classical music on the ipod until he reached for the shampoo and began to wash her hair.

Sensing Ana's body lax as he washed them both, Christian knew it was time to get his wife to bed. They lazily made it to the bedroom and eventually into bed.

"I love you, Mr. Grey!" Ana whispered into his mouth as she kissed his lips. She straddled her husband and showered his body with kisses until she was able to suck on his member.

"Oh God, Ana, that feels so good!" Christian moaned as he watched Ana stuff his thick dick into the back of her throat. Moans and gasps escaping his lips while his hands grip her hair.

Mrs. Grey sucked her husband's dick like a porn star. Her tongue massaging his thick shaft up and down as she cupped his balls. Saliva dripped out the side of her mouth as his mushroom head beat the back of her throat. While she ran her fingernails lightly up and down his muscular thighs, she could feel him tensing as he approached his orgasm. Ana then held Christian's hips firmly and proceeded to drain him of all his semen, swallowing and lapping up every last drop of his salty seeds.

Christian's body convulsed at the intensity of his orgasm, momentarily seeing stars and panting for air. Ana crawled up his body and rested her head on his chest then whispered, "Sleep baby!" as she closed her eyes and snuggled into him; letting sleep take them over.

The shining sun into the bedroom awoke the Greys from a peaceful slumber. Famished, they got ready for the day and made their way to the kitchen to find Carla making breakfast and Gail with the kids in the dining room.

"Good Morning, kids! Breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Carla chimed.

Ana rushed to shower her children with hugs and kisses while Christian made a quick work call. Five minutes later a beautiful breakfast of cheese omelets, cinnamon toast, beef sausage links, Greek yogurt with banana, strawberry and kiwi slices; as well as coffee, tea and orange juice was served.

The Greys, Taylors and Steeles enjoyed a glorious breakfast and conversed about their plans for the day. Just as Ana was about to change Phoebe her cell phone pinged indicating a text message. She asked Christian to check it for her on his way out to leave for work.

Christian read the message on the screen and yelled, "SHIT!" then told Taylor to trace it. Ana returned and asked who text her, what did it say. Christian just handed her the cell phone with a tight jaw and ran his hands through his hair.

The text message read,

"_**I love you and 1 day u'll love me 2. We'll b 2gether soon, my love. Grey will pay."**_


End file.
